La Pocion de la belleza
by Nathaniels bXh
Summary: CAPI 16 y final Y si se puede crear el amor fijate, fijate, fijate... pero de k manera! 2 Partes para algo inesperado por todos
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Corría junio del 2006, Voldemort ha sido eliminado gracias al ED y La Orden del Fénix…

En la enfermería de Hogwarts estaban 9 jóvenes. Uno de ellos, moreno de pelo negro azabache observaba a una chica pelirroja siendo atendida. El estaba enamorado de ella desde que llego a Hogwarts, pero se dio cuenta recién cuando él cursaba el 6º año. Tras ganar la Copa de Quidditch (el no participó del partido final), y ante toda la casa de Gryffindor le dio ese beso k siempre debió haberle dado. Pero al morir Dumbledore el decide terminar con ella para no ponerla en peligro. Ahora que Voldemort ya fue vencido se preguntaba "¿Debería decirle que volvamos?". El estaba confundido ya que el creía que ella se había olvidado de el.

Mientras eso ocurría otro chico, moreno de pelo negro y mirada penetrante le leía la mente, divertido. El se acerca al moreno azabache y le dice:

-Ve y dicelo, ella lo ha estado esperando todo este rato- la mira un momento y dice: -Desde siempre te ha correspondido, eso no lo dudes.

-Pero Matthew¿y si ella no acepta? Mi corazón se destrozaría- dijo el moreno

-Harry, Harry, Harry. Desde que tú la salvaste del Basilisco no solo se creo un lazo de gratitud entre ella y tú, también se creo un lazo de amor, de amor eterno- respondió Matthew.

Al frente de la camilla donde estaban Harry y Matthew, estaban un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabellos castaños que escucharon la conversación y deciden acercarse a la camilla de enfrente.

-Ve Harry, o será demasiado tarde- dijo la castaña.

–Hermione tiene razón, Ginny se va a aburrir- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hazle caso. Ron te lo dice por experiencia propia- dijo Matthew mirando a Hermione, a lo que ella se sonroja, al igual que Ron.

-Ya, voy a ir- dijo decididamente Harry.

Pero parecía que mientras mas se acercaba a la camilla de Ginny, el valor que reunió se le iba quedando en el camino.

-¿Potter será capaz de decirle lo que siente a Weasley?- dijo una voz por detrás del grupo.

-Si Malfoy, le va a costar porque el esta inseguro, pero lo va a hacer- dijo Matthew

-Pero así como va, van a pasar siglos- respondió Malfoy.

–Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo- dijo Matthew.

Harry había llegado a la camilla de Ginny. Ella estaba dormida (de hecho fingía estarlo).El la ve dormida y le dice al oído: -Lastima que estés dormida, necesitaba decirte algo- dijo algo triste- pero igual te lo voy a decir. Después de tomar aire le dijo:

-Ginny, y…y…yo te a…a…mo y aho…ahora que Vol…Voldemort fue de…deee…derrotaaa…do¿Qui...qui…si…e…ee…ras vol…ver co…conmigo?

Dicho eso da media vuelta, cuando escucha una voz que le dice: -Claro que vuelvo contigo.

Harry da la vuelta y ve a Ginny Weasley sentada en la cama sonriéndole. Harry llorando de felicidad corre donde ella, la abraza y le da un beso.

-Cuidado usted…- iba a decir Ron cuando Hermione le da un codazo.

-Ron, cállate y deja que vivan el momento- dijo Matthew –además tu y Hermione normalmente hacen lo mismo.

-Igual que tú y Luna- replico Hermione algo molesta.

-Perdón… Roark… ¿tu sales con Luna, la Lunática?- dijo estupefacto Malfoy.

-Si- dijo Matthew sonrojándose –llevamos poco tiempo juntos. Y no le digas Lunática, Malfoy.- tornado su voz seria.

-¿A todo esto y Neville?- pregunto Ron.

-Sigue dormido- respondió una voz –al parecer la batalla lo agoto más que a nosotros.- luego pregunto: -¿Que paso con Harry y Ginny?

-Míralos por ti misma Luna- dijo Matthew.

–Eso es amor sincero- dijo Luna, abrazando a Matthew.

-Y eso va perdurar por siempre, al igual que la amistad que nos une- dijo Matthew –y mejor dejémoslos solos, nosotros ya estamos bien.- dando la media vuelta se lleva a Luna fuera de la enfermería. Lo mismo hacen Ron, Hermione, Malfoy y una chica llamada Pansy.


	2. El Llamado

**El Llamado**

**Santiago de Chile:**

-_Matthew, Matthew come here!_ –dijo un muchacho de piel blanca y ojos claros penetrantes en un idioma extraño.

-_What happen, Marcelo?_ –pregunto Matthew en el mismo idioma.

_-Look at this _–respondió Marcelo señalando una moneda de oro que brillaba.

Matthew la miro desconcertado, hasta que se dio cuenta que sucedía y llamo:

-¡Luna, ven a ver esto!

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella. Mientras se acercaba a mirar, Matthew le mostro la moneda a una sorprendida Luna.

-Tantos años que no brillaba, Harry de seguro querrá que nos reunamos –dijo Luna emocionada –como en los viejos tiempos.

-_What happen Matthew?_ –pregunto Marcelo –_Will you have to __return__ to England soon?_

_-Yeah_ –dijo Matthew algo incomodo –_We'll go next week_

Marcelo le puso una cara de pocos amigos.

-_Don't worry Marcelo _–dijo Luna –_when the meeting finishes we'll__ be here, I promise._

-_OK _–dijo Marcelo apesumbrado, y se fue.

-Pobre Marcelo –dijo Matthew –lo llevaríamos, pero mi madre volverá pronto del campo, y seguro que lo querrá aquí.

-Tienes razón –dijo Luna –y a todo esto ¿Dónde es la reunión?

-En Grimmauld Place 12, la próxima semana.

------O------

**Paris, Francia:**

-Neville, Neville –dijo una chica bellísima –_miga_ esto –mostrando una moneda que brillaba.

Neville miro la moneda como si no la reconociera, hasta que la reconoció y dijo:

-Del E.D. Harry llama a reunión la próxima semana en… su casa –dijo Neville, mientras leía la moneda brillante.

-Han pasado años¿_paga_ que nos _geu__n__i__ga_? –pregunto la chica.

-No lo se Gabrielle, no lo se.

------O------

**Final del Campeonato Mundial de ****Quidditch****, en algún lugar de Alemania:**

-Vamos Ron tu puedes –dijo una chica de cabellos castaños –se que es tu primera final del mundo, pero no te pongas nervioso y no dejes que la presión te haga ceder, el equipo confía en ti –señalando al resto del equipo.

-Tienes razón, estare tranquilo –dijo el muchacho suspirando, en eso mira el abrigo de Hermione extrañado y le dice: -Tu bolsillo… esta brillando.

-¿Qué? Estaras soñando –dijo. Luego mira su bolsillo y dijo sorprendida: -Tienes razón brilla, pero porque –hurga en su bolsillo hasta que encuentra una moneda de oro, la causante del brillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Ron mirando extrañado la moneda.

Hermione sonrió y dijo: -Esta es la moneda del E.D., Ron. Harry querra que nos reunamos.

-Luego de cuanto¿8 años, 9? Si la última vez que nos reunimos fue para su matrimonio con Ginny¿qué querra? Anunciar que son padres, ya estaba bueno ya.

-No se, pero creo que es otra cosa –dijo Hermione mirando la moneda –es otra cosa.

------O------

**Dublin****, Irlanda:**

-¿Draco, porque tu abrigo brilla por el bolsillo? –pregunto una chica de cabellos negros y cortos, señalando el abrigo que el chico traia puesto.

-No se –dijo mientras buscaba la fuente de ese brillo, y cuando lo encontró, lo miro un momento y dijo:

-Ah, es de Potter, Pansy –dijo el chico –llama a reunión del E.D. la próxima semana en su casa de Londres.

-Cual¿Grimmauld Place 12? –pregunto Pansy.

-Si, seguro que necesita nuestra ayuda –dijo el.

-Pero si el tiene a cargo un grupo de aurores, ellos podrían ayudarle.

-Para ciertas cosas no es bueno confiar en ellos, y mas sabiendo que el ministro es su suegro.

-¿Tendra que ver con lo que ocurre en Londres?

-Tal vez, pero mejor ir y averiguarlo.

------O------

**Grimmauld**** Place 12:**

-Listo Ginny –dijo un chico moreno de pelo negro azabache –la próxima semana estarán todos para ver mi ascenso.

-Que sorprendidos estarán cuando se enteren –dijo la chica de pelo rojo fuego –pero Harry, cuando te asciendan, tendrás que investigas sobre lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Por eso los quiero aquí, me pueden ayudar –dijo Harry –mucho mas que un grupo de aurores, además Luna tiene que saber algo, total en su revista muestra algo relacionado del tema.

-Puede ser –dijo Ginny – ¿pero no deberías haberles dicho algo?

-No, tendría que explicar mucho y prefiero dejarlo en suspenso, además también la próxima semana te entregan los examenes que te hacen regularmente en St. Mungo, tal vez demos dobles buenas noticias –dijo esto mientras hacia el gesto de estar embarazada.

-No se, no tengo los síntomas, habrá que seguir esperando.

-Tal vez… tal vez –dijo apesumbrado.


	3. El Reencuentro del ED

**El R****eencuentro del ED**

En algún lugar de la casa de Marcelo sonó un teléfono celular:

_"__Ty ne uznayesh' kak menya zovut_

_Ya ne skazhu tebye__chto ne hvatayet_

_Chto-to tse…"_

-¡Luna, contesta! –grito Matthew

_"__Ne nado…_

_Chto ne hvatayet te…"_

Luna apretó el botón de contestado y el celular se convirtió en la cara de Draco Malfoy: -Hola Draco, Matthew no esta ahora, si quieres déjame el recado, pero ten cuidado –dijo en un susurro –mira que en esta casa las paredes hablan y hay _t__hinkicks_ que te roban los pensamientos así que di algo que no puedan identificar ni entender.

Malfoy puso cara de "de que esta hablando esta lunática" y dijo: - ¿Esta Roark?, necesito hablar con el, y no me importa si las paredes hablan, griten ni chillen¡Solo dame a Roark! –agrego algo molesto.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes –y llamo: -¡Matthew, Draco al teléfono! –y le pasa el teléfono a Matthew. En eso suena el teléfono de Luna, y lo contesta y este se transforma en la cara de Hermione: -Hola Hermione¿necesitas algo? –Y agrego –ten cuidado con lo que dices, mira que hay…

-No me importa lo que haya en la casa¿esta Matthew? –pregunto.

-Esta hablando con Malfoy –respondió Luna -¿Por qué?

-Es que quería preguntarle si su moneda del ED había brillado últimamente.

------o------

Mientras tanto, Matthew discutía con Malfoy sobre lo mismo.

-Si la moneda brillo ayer y decía que nos reuniéramos le próximo domingo nos reuniéramos en Grimmauld Place 12 –y luego agrego -¿tu sabes para que la convoco?

-Pues eso mismo te iba a preguntar, Roark. Potter no es de esos que llamaría al ED sin una razón.

-Pues tienes razón, lo encuentro extraño¿le habrá pasado algo a Ginny? –Pensó un momento y dijo –no creo, para eso tiene aurores a su disposición.

-Pues yo pensé lo mismo, pero teniendo al suegro de ministro yo creo que no querría entrometerlos para ahorrarse problemas.

-No es propio de Harry –sentencio.

-O lo otro es que necesite ayuda con lo que esta ocurriendo en Londres.

------o------

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marcelo había una pareja llamando a la puerta. El era de cara redonda y ella de una belleza increíble.

-_Good Morning, I need to find Matthew Roark or Luna Lovgood _–dijo el chico, con un ingles que parcia haberlo aprendido recién.

-_And who are you? –_pregunto Marcelo.

-_I'm Neville Longbottom and she's Gabrielle Delacour__ –_dijo.

-_Are you Matthew's friends? –_pregunto Marcelo.

-_Yes_ –respondió Gabrielle.

-_Ok, come in _–dijo y los llevo donde estaban Matthew y Luna.

------o------

En ese momento Matthew ya había terminado la llamada con Malfoy cuando aparecen Marcelo con Neville y Gabrielle.

_-Matthew, they say that you are friend of them_ –dijo Marcelo.

-_Yes, they are_ –dijo Matthew y miro a la pareja y les dijo: -¿que hacen aquí?

-Bueno –empezó Gabrielle –la moneda que Neville tiene del ED empezó a _bgillag_así que decidimos _venig_ a Chili _paga_ _sabeg_ si tu _sabgias_ algo.

-Pues Malfoy y Hermione preguntaron lo mismo –dijo de repente Luna, que hizo que todos dieran un respingo -además Hermione me comento algo sobre unas desapariciones en Londres.

-Ah si –recordó Matthew –Malfoy me comento lo mismo. El creía que Harry necesitaba ayuda para resolver eso –luego se dirigió a Neville -¿tu sabes algo?

-No –respondió –no nos han querido mandar El Profeta a Francia, no sabemos por que.

-Es que El Profeta no es un diario de distribución mundial –dijo Luna. –lo se porque Matthew ha enviado varios reclamos de por que no les llega a Chile y la respuesta es la misma: "lo lamentamos, solo llegamos a Inglaterra e Irlanda"

------o------

Y así pasaron los días ya que no sabían a que iban y Harry no les contestaba, mucho menos Ginny, así que decidieron juntarse el domingo en la casa de Harry antes de la reunión.

Llegado el domingo de la reunión, Harry y Ginny ya estaban terminando de limpiar la casa, en eso alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Tan temprano? –dijo Ginny –que yo sepa los citaste para dentro de dos horas mas.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Harry –iré a abrir.

Harry abre la puerta y encuentra a ocho chicos, el los conocía bastante bien: eran los que el había llamado para la reunión.

-Hola Harry, al parecer llegamos muy temprano –dijo Ron al ver la cara sudada de Harry, debido al aseo de la casa.

-¿Tan sucio Potter? No me digas que recién estas limpiando la casa para recibirnos –dijo Malfoy.

-Muy chistoso Malfoy –dijo Ginny, quien estaba en el mismo estado que Harry –para que llegan tan temprano.

-Para ayudar, me temo –dijo Hermione -¿no usan magia?

-Si pero hay cosas que no se debe limpiar con magia y eso es lo que nos demora –dijo Harry.

-Pues _habga_ que _ay__u__dag_, luego nos _contagan_ _pog_ que no nos contestaban y _paga_ que nos _llamagon_ –decidió Gabrielle.

Y después de limpiar la casa las chicas prepararon el almuerzo, mientras los chicos discutían.


	4. Las Desapariciones

**Las Desapariciones**

-Bueno Harry, estamos aquí ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Ron.

-Es una noticia que tengo que darles –respondio Harry.

-¿Es sobre el ministerio, Potter? –dijo Malfoy.

-Si.

-Lo sabia –dijo algo decepcionado.

-Que¿lo sabían? –dijo impresionado Harry.

-Si, Malfoy nos dijo que salió en El Profeta –dijo Neville.

-¿Qué?, me arruino la sorpresa –dijo Harry –maldito diario.

-Lo que no entiendo –empezó Matthew –es por que nos llamaste, para ayudarte en eso, que yo sepa tienes gente para eso, nosotros no ayudaríamos en nada.

Harry miro a Matthew extrañado y dijo: -¿de que estas hablando? –luego los miro a todos.

-Pues de que mas va a ser –dijo Ron –sobre las desapariciones que están ocurriendo en Londres –luego lo miro fijamente y dijo -¿no nos hablabas de eso?

-A ver –dijo –lo de las desapariciones, eso lo tendrá a cargo otra persona. Además yo solo les quería anunciar que me ascendieron y que los invito a que vayan a verlo mañana en el Ministerio de Magia.

------o-----

En la cocina…

-¿Que lo ascendieron? –Dijo sorprendida Hermione –nosotros creíamos que era otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Ginny.

-Pues sobre las desapariciones que están ocurriendo –dijo Pansy –creíamos que Potter quería que lo ayudáramos a resolver eso.

-Pues no –dijo.

-Bueno entonces ¿A que cargo lo ascendieron Ginny? –pregunto Luna.

-Ahora él esta a cargo de los aurores de todo Londres –dijo con orgullo.

-Entonces el _estagia_ mas _involucgado_ en la investigación _sobge_ las _desapagiciones_ –concluyo Gabrielle.

-Bueno en parte, el puede delegar la investigación o tomarla el mismo –dijo –el recibiria los informes y los presenta al jefe de la Oficina de aurores. Pero creo que la va a delegar.

------o------

Los chicos por mientras revisaban lo que sabia Harry sobre las desapariciones que, para sorpresa de todos eran exactamente las mismas chicas que habían salido de Hogwarts antes y/o despues que ellos. Entre las desaparecidas figuraban las gemelas Patil, Lavander Brown, Cho Chang, las chicas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y una que otra chica de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. El la lista no figuraba ninguna Slytherin.

-Pues ese es un buen motivo para que hicieras las investigaciones tu, Harry –empezo Matthew –todas pertenecen a nuestra generación.

-Pero lo que encuentro raro –dijo Harry –es que no haya ninguna Slytherin en este caso.

-Pues claro –dijo Ron –que yo sepa en Slytherin nunca había habido una mujer bonita, al contrario de ellas –señalando las fotos.

Malfoy le puso una cara de pocos amigos y respondió: -si claro, lo dice el gran experto en chicas, el que ha mirado a mas chicas, el que ha salido con mas chicas, el mas sensible con las chicas.

Todos rieron y Ron solo agacho la mirada sonrojándose.

-Ya mucho –interrumpio Harry –pero este caso lo quiero delegar, ya que con Ginny queremos viajar este verano antes de que empiece su trabajo en San Mungo.

-Ya¿y a quien se lo vas a dejar? –pregunto Neville.

Harry estaba pensando en la persona adecuada, una persona en el que el confiaba, esa persona…

-No se la vas a dejar a ella –dijo Matthew de repente.

Harry lo miro y pregunto muy molesto: -¿Podrías dejar de leerme la mente?

-¿Y quien es ella? –pregunto Ron, para luego decir sorprendido –no me vas a decir que se la vas a dar a ella, a la que llaman Bolla.

-Si, tal vez a ella –dijo Harry.

------o------

Bolla es una chica de origen latinoamericano (como Matthew) que fue contratada por el Ministerio de magia para hacer pareja con Harry en el patrullaje de Grimmauld Place. Con el tiempo, Bolla se ha ganado la confianza y el cariño de Harry, almuerza en la casa de Harry, cenan juntos cuando salen tarde y pasan noches enteras haciendo informes al Jefe de Aurores, cosa que a Ginny le molesta de sobremanera ya que piensa que Bolla quiere quitarle a Harry y se pone celosa…

-No estoy celosa –empezo Ginny –solo que… me molesta que pase tanto tiempo con ella, es como si la amara mas que a mi.

-Eso se conoce como celos –dijo Luna –además que yo sepa Harry te ama solo a ti.

-Luna tiene razón –dijo Hermione –Harry te ama mas que a si mismo, que a su trabajo; seria imposible que te engañe con Bolla.

-¿Y ella se llama "Bolla" o tiene algún _nombge_? –pregunto Gabrielle.

-Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera el ministro –respondio Ginny.

-Bueno Weasley –empezo Pansy para cambiar un poco el tema –al final ¿Le va a dar el caso a Bolla o son berrinches tuyos por miedo a que ella te quite a Potter?

-De hecho no lo se. Se que el dara el nombre mañana durante la ceremonia –respondio.

-Entonces no te preocupes –dijo Pansy para tranquilizarla –siempre esta la posibilidad de que lo tome el o lo delegue a otra persona.

-No lo va a tomar el –dijo Ginny –se supone que viajaríamos antes de que yo comenzara en San Mungo. Seria muy maldito si lo tomara el.

-Pues habrá que esperar a mañana –concluyo Hermione

Ya en la noche, Harry ya tenia tomada esa decisión, sabia que a Ginny le molestaría, pero hay que apechugar y asumir…


	5. La Ceremonia de Ascenso

**La Ceremonia de Ascenso**

Harry se levanto temprano para dirigirse al ministerio y arreglar las cosas para cambiarse de oficina y a la vez entregar el cargo a su sucesor. Tomo un papel y escribió: "Sr. Scrimgeour Jr. ¿podría mandarme a mi sucesor en el cargo a mi oficina para dejarlo claro en el cargo? H.P.". Luego de escribir la nota la doblo de tal manera que parezca un avión de papel y se lo envió al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour Jr.

Al instante alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase –dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió y se vio una chica de rasgos extranjeros de cara redonda y muy bonita. Esa chica que tenía 27 años y aparentaba de 25 se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio de un sorprendido Harry y le dijo:

-Me llamaste y aquí estoy.

-Perdón, pero yo no te llame.

-Si me llamaste ¿y el avión que enviaste a Scrimgeour Jr?

-Si, pero es para que llame a mi sucesor en el cargo.

-Por eso, aquí estoy.

-¿Qué? Tu… -dijo sorprendido.

-Si, yo.

-Vaya… -luego de salir del estupor dijo: -vaya, llevas poco tiempo en el ministerio y asciendes rápido. En unos años mas vas a ser Jefa de la Oficina de Aurores y yo todavía estaría pegado aquí.

Bolla se sonrojo y dijo: -Gracias, pero es solo gracias a que aprendí del mejor.

-Claro –dijo Harry –allá de donde vienes te tienen que haber enseñado bien. Pero donde fue en… -tratando de recordar -¿México?

-Si, pero me refería a ti Harry.

-Ah claro, también.

-Bueno, y cambiando el tema¿A quien le vas a dejar el caso de las desapariciones?

-No se… ¿a quien me sugieres? Mira que Davies es inteligente, pero muy impulsivo. Podría arruinar todo un avance en un instante; también esta Watson, pero…

-¡Lo quiero yo! –lo interrumpió

-¿Tu?

-Si, seria un desafío a mi misma para saber si me la puedo en el puesto.

-¿Pero para que? –pregunto Harry –hemos pasado casos mas difíciles y peligrosos que este y los hemos superamos con creces.

-Si, pero tu estabas allí, en este caso no, tu estarás de viaje con tu esposa y yo estaré aquí sola resolviéndolo… Quiero resolverlo yo –decidió.

-Lo pensare –mintió –pero tendrás que esperar a la ceremonia. Ahí diré que hare con el caso, pero no te aseguro que te lo de.

-No importa… y ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?...

------o------

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Harry, los chicos discutían sobre quien debía estar a cargo del caso…

-Lo único que se es que si se lo da a ella, yo lo mato –dijo Ginny para luego murmurar -¡me lo va a quitar!

-Por eso, –empezó Matthew –lo mejor es que Harry tome el caso y no lo delegue, nosotros lo podemos ayudar y tu no te preocupas de que Bolla interfiera.

-Pero Matthew –dijo Hermione -¿Qué va a pasar con el viaje con Ginny? Ella esta entusiasmada –mirándola –le quitaría sus vacaciones.

-Hermione tiene razón –dijo Ron, luego miro a Ginny –además conozco a Harry, no habría problema si el se lo da a Bolla, esos son celos infundados hermanita. El te ama, te ama, imposible que te engañe.

-El problema es que Bolla esta enamorada de el –dijo –lo veo en sus ojos, cada vez que viene, que almuerza aquí…

-Ya ok –la interrumpió Malfoy –eso es un síntoma de celos: cada chica que mira a Potter, a tus ojos esa chica enamorada de el, son celos Weasley.

-¡No son celos! –le dijo exasperada –y si esta enamorada de el.

-¿Y tu como sabes que ella esta enamorada de Harry? –pregunto Luna.

Ya te lo dije –dijo Ginny al borde del grito –son sus ojos. Los tenia de igual forma que cuando Hermione miraba a Ron cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, lo tenia Matthew cuando te miraba, Luna; los tuve yo cuando miraba a Harry y viceversa –luego grito la pregunta al aire -¿Quieren otra prueba?

-No –hablo por primera vez Neville –lo que me sorprende es que tengas tan buena memoria.

Ginny se sonrojo, cuando en ese instante sonó una alarma.

-Bien –dijo como si no hubiera gritado –ya es hora de arreglarse. Llegaremos vía Red Flu –dijo señalando la chimenea de la casa.

------o------

Harry se estaba preparando para la ceremonia cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase.

-Permiso –dijo el Ministro de Magia, Arthur Weasley -¿puedo pasar?

-Si, pase ministro –dijo Harry y lo invito a sentarse.

-¿Estas nervioso por tu ascenso? –pregunto el ministro –normalmente se hacen de manera privada, pero el del ascenso eres tu, y obvio que despierta expectación, además esta el caso de las desapariciones y esperan que lo tomes tu. Creo que la comunidad estaría mas tranquilo si lo tomaras tú.

-Si –respondió –pero tengo planeadas vacaciones con Ginny y no quiero defraudarla, se lo prometí.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces ¿a quien se lo vas a dar?

-No se, esta Watson y Davies, pero Bolla también lo quiere.

-Eso te iba a sugerir, Harry. Dáselo a Bolla.

-¿A ella?

-Si, ella es la mejor, además no creo que sea un caso difícil, dáselo.

-Yo ya tenía en mente a otra persona.

-¿A quien?

-Lo lamento ministro, pero lo voy a anunciar cuando este en el estrado, es lo mejor.

-No te entiendo, pero es tu decisión y te la respeto, pero ahora no te va a hablar el ministro, te va a hablar Arthur Weasley.

-Dígame, Señor Weasley.

-He notado que Ginny esta algo molesta contigo¿puedo saber a que se debe?

-Ah, es que ella cree que tengo algo con Bolla –dijo con tranquilidad –lo cual encuentro estúpido, yo no me case para serle infiel.

-Pero Bolla si lo esta¿no es así?

-Pues si –respondió –quería asegurarme de que no era cierto y use legeremancia en ella y me entere de lo contrario.

-¿Y Ginny lo sabe?

-No, pero no es ninguna tonta, ya debe de haberlo notado.

-¿Y tu que opinas, Harry? –pregunto.

-Pues que pierde su tiempo –respondió –aquí en Inglaterra hay montones de chicos guapos, ella debería buscar a alguien que no sea yo, sino va a sufrir mucho y eso no me gustaría.

-Ya –dijo el señor Weasley –eso quería saber –miro su reloj –ya casi es hora, te veo allá.

------o------

El salón de eventos del Ministerio de Magia variaba según el evento y la envergadura de este. En el evento que se avecinaba, normalmente el salón era mediano con un estrado y unas cuantas filas de sillas para los invitados, pero el evento era ni más ni menos que el ascenso de Harry Potter, así que el salón es más grande debido al gran interés periodístico y a la gran cantidad de personas que irían.

Originalmente en la ceremonia solo estarían los Weasley, el ED y la Orden del Fénix, pero ¡por favor, es Harry Potter, El Chico Que Vivió, El Elegido! Así que tuvieron que agregar a la lista: periodistas del todo el mundo, donde se destacaba Xenophilius Lovegood, director de _El Quisquilloso_ debido a su extraña túnica de gala, una túnica amarillo canario con galaxias de todos los tipos; los profesores de Hogwarts; el ED original y uno que otro curioso que lograba entrar y que no fueron pocos.

Ginny miro perpleja el salón, pues creía que solo estarían ellos y la Orden, mas se sorprendió cuando un mar de flashes la iluminaron, tanto así que tuvo que salir de nuevo. En eso apareció Ron con Hermione, Malfoy y Pansy.

-¿Que ocurre hermanita? –pregunto Ron -¿no es este el lugar?

-Si, pero… -empezó a decir Ginny.

-Pues pasemos –dijo agarrando el pomo de la puerta

-Ron, no…

Pero fue demasiado tarde, al entrar Ron un mar de flashes lo iluminó y tuvo que cerrar la puerta. Tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo.

-Salón equivocado –dijo aun más rojo.

-No es este, -dijo Hermione señalando un letrero –ahí dice "aquí se celebra el ascenso de Harry Potter y…" ¿Lizbeth Hernández? –dijo extrañada.

Todos pusieron cara de no saber quien es ella.

-Tal vez sea alguien de otro departamento –sugirió Ron.

-Y el motivo de tanta expectación –sugirió no muy convencida Ginny.

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley –empezó Malfoy –siempre tan ingenua. Esos periodistas están solo para ver a Potter, no les interesa quien es esa tal Lizbeth.

Ginny no alcanzo a decir nada cuando escucho un "¿Qué?" que venia del otro lado del pasillo. Ahí estaban Neville con Matthew, Luna, Gabrielle y la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Pero ella esta bien? –pregunto Neville, quien era el que había gritado y estaba pálido.

-Si, ella esta en San Mungo –respondió McGonagall –los sanadores dicen que en 6 meses estaría lista para volver.

-¿Y entonces quien se va a quedar en Botánica mientras tanto? –pregunto Luna.

McGonagall no alcanzo a responder cuando aparecieron Ginny y los demás.

-¿Qué te paso Neville? –pregunto Hermione

-A la profesora Sprout la atacaron –respondió este.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos.

-Si –empezó Matthew –y al parecer le robaron unas anotaciones y una planta de muérdago domestico.

-¿Muérdago domestico? –dijo extrañada Hermione –nunca oí hablar de el.

-Es que era un proyecto secreto de la profesora Sprout –explico Neville –necesitaba domesticar una planta de muérdago para investigar nuevas cualidades de el.

-¿Mas? –pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

-Si, -continúo Neville –según ella la flor del muérdago domestico mezclado con los ingredientes adecuados resulta una poción de amor más poderosa que amortentia.

-¿Mas poderosa que amortentia? –pregunto Matthew, mas incrédulo que Hermione –imposible, lo único mas poderoso que amortentia es el amor mismo.

-Tal vez no sea tan imposible después de todo –dijo Luna.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Matthew.

-Eso del muérdago domestico y sus supuestas nuevas propiedades lo publico hace años mi padre.

Matthew iba a replicar cuando hablo McGonagall.

-Esas tribulaciones se las dan al ministerio –luego miro a Neville y le pregunto –Longbottom ¿puedes tomar el puesto de Pomona mientras ella este en San Mungo?

-Ah, -se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle, quien le asintió, y luego dijo –pues claro, ningún problema.

-Gracias Longbottom, y ya entremos que debe de estar por comenzar la ceremonia.

------o------

Entraron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos puestos, cuando en ese instante el señor Weasley empezó a hablar.

-Vaya –dijo fingiendo sorpresa –es la primera vez que una ceremonia de ascenso es tan concurrida, no recuerdo que la mía fuera así. Pero obvio, la persona ascendida es tan importante tanto para nosotros como para ustedes ¿no es cierto?

Algunos periodistas asintieron.

-Pero antes me gustaría presentar a la sucesora de Harry en su puesto de jefe del escuadrón de Grimmauld Place, por favor Lizbeth pasa adelante.

-¿Lizbeth? –susurro Ginny –creí que seria Bolla.

-Y lo es –susurro de vuelta Hermione –mira.

En eso aparece Bolla en el estrado y se coloca de espaldas al publico con la punta de la varita apoyada un libro de oro.

-Lizbeth Hernández, juras que como jefa del escuadrón de Grimmauld Place harás todo lo posible para que esta ley en la que apoyas tu varita se cumpla a cabalidad y en caso de quebrante no descansaras hasta que el culpable caiga –dijo el señor Weasley.

-Si, juro –respondió ella.

De la varita de Bolla salieron chispas color plata que se transformaron en una especie de medalla que levito hasta adherirse en su túnica, a la altura del corazón.

Mientras aplaudían Matthew susurro: -así que nuestra amiga Bolla se llama Lizbeth.

Bueno Lizbeth –empezó el señor Weasley cuando terminaron los aplausos -¿te gustaría decir algunas palabras?

-Gracias –empezó ella –pero no tengo nada en mente, es que estoy tan emocionada, pensar que he avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero todo se lo debo a mi predecesor quien me enseño todo lo que se. Eso, gracias –y se retiro a su asiento.

-Gracias Lizbeth por tus palabras. Bueno Harry pasa adelante.

Harry quien estaba sentado con Bolla y se acerco al estrado seguido por los flashes de las cámaras. Como Bolla, se coloco de espaldas al público y con la punta de su varita en el libro de oro.

-Harry Potter –empezó el señor Weasley –juras que como jefe de los aurores de Londres harás todo lo posible para que esta ley en la que apoyas tu varita se cumpla a cabalidad y en caso de quebrante no descansaras hasta que el culpable caiga.

-Si juro –dijo Harry.

Al igual que de la varita de Bolla, le salieron chispas por la punta, pero estas eran de color oro y se transformo en una medalla mas grande y también levito hasta adherirse en su túnica, a la altura del corazón. Todo esto ocurrió mientras el publico aplaudía y los flashes flasheaban a Harry.

De repente el silencio se hizo en el salón, los flashes dejaron de flashear, y el público miraba a Harry. Este sabía que el público quería el nombre de la persona a cargo del caso de las desapariciones. Pero el señor Weasley se le adelanto.

-Bueno Harry, ya ves que el publico te esta mirando, impón liderazgo y anuncia quien se hará cargo de las desapariciones.

-Tiene razón ministro –empezó Harry –pues luego de pensarlo bien y asumiendo las consecuencias de mi decisión –miro al ED –la persona a la que daré el caso de las desapariciones es…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que en ese momento el salón de eventos quedo a oscuras.


	6. ¿Donde Estan?

**¿Dónde están?**

Todo dentro del salón era confusión, nadie se atrevía a moverse, solo unos pocos gritaban _"¡lumos!", _pero la oscuridad no desaparecía, el pánico era grande, solo se calmo cuando dos personas dijeron un conjuro ininteligible y la oscuridad ceso. Cuando se volvió a hacer la luz estaban los gemelos Weasley con sus varitas al aire y que al parecer habían absorbido la oscuridad con ellas, también se descubrió que las chicas del ED no estaban.

En un asiento se hallaba un sobre de color rojo, un vociferador, una persona se acerco y lo abrió y una voz de chica al parecer modificada dijo: "YA LAS TENGO A TODAS, MUY PRONTO HARRY POTTER SERAS MIO, PREPARARTE UE NI SIQUIERA TUS TONTOS AMIGOS TE PODRAN AYUDAR"

-¡Ginny! –se oyó el grito de Harry, recorrió por todo el salón buscándola y no la encontraba, vio a los chicos que estaban estupefactos con la desaparición y estaban como paralizados. Se acerco a ellos y recién ellos tomaron cuenta de la situación. Ron miro por todos lados y no la veía.

-De seguro que están bromeando –dijo no muy convencido. Luego grito: -¡Hermione¿Dónde estas? –espero un rato, luego miro a Harry y dijo: -No esta, no esta ni ella, ni Ginny, ni el resto ¿Dónde están? –grito.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! –se oyó el grito de Bolla, mientras conversaban Malfoy y los gemelos y estos callaron, al igual que el publico. Miro a Harry y le dijo: -Ven aquí y ayúdame a imponer orden.

El publico, como por un encanto no se movía solo miraba con estupefacción lo ocurrido, de hecho nadie se atrevía a moverse. Harry volvió en si y se dirigió al estrado junto con Bolla y el ministro, quien estaba tan sorprendido como el publico.

Harry se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

-Muy bien, por lo visto nadie se movió y es mejor, así nadie es mas sospechoso que el que esta sentado al lado, solo voy a hacer una pregunta y es ¿Quién hizo esto?, la pregunta también va para ti Bolla y ustedes también chicos –mirando a Ron, Matthew, Neville y Malfoy.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta, a lo que Harry respondió: -Muy bien, así que nadie hizo nada, genial. –suspiro y dijo: -Pues este caso lo voy a resolver y el culpable lo va a pagara muy caro, caiga quien caiga, pueden irse –dirigiendo una mirada asesina a todos –Ah, -recordó -y lo de las desapariciones eso lo va ha hacer…

-Nosotros –lo interrumpió Matthew –tu, yo, Ron, Neville y Malfoy.

-¡Como que ustedes! –intervino Bolla –ustedes tienen que preocuparse de sus esposas, encontrarlas, déjenme el caso a mi.

-¡No! –sentencio Matthew –aunque no lo creas Bolla, las desapariciones están relacionadas con lo que paso¿no escuchaste el vociferador?.

-Como, que como, que, que –dijo el ministro volviendo en si – ¿como que están relacionados¿Qué vociferador? –al parecer el ministro por la sorpresa no escucho nada.

-Ah, ya entendí –dijo de repente Neville.

Ron que ya había recorrido todo el salón, frustrado y con las lágrimas casi saliéndosele por los ojos se unió a la conversación, al igual que Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que entendiste, Neville? –pregunto Ron.

-La relación de las desapariciones y la de las chicas y –agrego –el ataque a la profesora Sprout.

-El ataque a Sprout¿la atacaron? –pregunto sorprendido el ministro.

-Si. McGonagall nos lo dijo afuera –dijo Matthew.

-¿Y esta bien? –pregunto Harry, quien junto con el ministro, recién se entero del ataque.

-Si, -respondió Malfoy –pero Longbottom¿cual es la relación?

-Pues lo que le robaron a Sprout fue una planta de muérdago domestico y sus anotaciones.

-Ya –respondieron todos.

-Y las desapariciones son cuarenta y cinco chicas.

-¿Y? –todos.

-Y las chicas son cinco.

-¿Cuál es el punto Neville? –pregunto impaciente Harry.

-Son cincuenta –dijo de repente Matthew.

-Vaya, sabes sumar Roark –dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy.

-¿Y tu sabes que decían las anotaciones de Sprout? –pregunto Bolla.

-Pues hablaba de cincuenta chicas y una poción.

-Neville, una pregunta –pregunto Matthew.

-Si.

-¿Qué tan fanática es Sprout de _El Quisquilloso_?

-¿Por?

-Por que ese reportaje del muérdago domestico, las cincuenta chicas y la poción la hizo Xeno cuando fue a Australia a buscar _Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado_ hace unos años.

-Pues si, ella tenía ese numero cuando hacia esas anotaciones.

-Bien ya tenemos por donde empezar –sentencio Harry –Bolla puede ayudar, ella estuvo en Australia así que nos podría explicar algunas cosas, además en su país fue la mejor en pociones.

-¿Por qué ella? –Matthew la miro con desconfianza y al ver la mirada de decisión de Harry dijo: -Esta bien, además conozco los métodos de enseñanza de Latinoamérica, -vacilo un momento y dijo –bienvenida –ofreciéndole la mano.

Bolla le estrecho la mano, y luego Harry puso su mano al centro del círculo y dijo: -Resolveremos este caso cueste lo que cueste.

Bolla puso la mano sobre Harry y dijo: -cueste lo que cueste. Lo mismo hizo Matthew, Ron, Malfoy y Neville.

"Cueste lo que cueste"

------o------

Mientras tanto en un oscuro galpón estaban Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle y Pansy inconscientes, junto con otras cuarenta y cuatro personas, las desaparecidas, también inconscientes, mientras la desaparecida 45, una persona de mirada desdichada que tenia en la mano una planta y una libreta las miraba y murmuraba "ya casi, ya casi".


	7. La Investigacion

**La Investigación**

Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place 12 estaban agotados, frustrados. Por alguna extraña razón el número de _El Quisquilloso_ donde aparecían las cincuenta chicas, el muérdago doméstico y la poción literalmente desapareció del mapa. Ni siquiera en la base de datos que Matthew desarrollo en para _El Quisquilloso_ aparecen.

-Pero como –cavilaba Matthew con un dejo de desesperación –esta base de datos abarca desde la primera edición hasta la que salió esta semana.

-Tal vez alguien altero tu base de datos –opino Harry.

-Solo Luna, Xeno y yo podemos alterarlo y si alguien quiere acceder tendría que saber informática muggle –dijo Matthew.

-¿Y con magia no se puede alterar? –pregunto Malfoy.

-Créeme, tendrías que pensar dos veces antes de intentar acceder en la base de datos y luego de decidirte, asumir las consecuencias de haberlo hecho –respondió.

-¿Y no los respaldaste, como en discos externos, CDs, diskettes o esas cosas? –salto Ron.

Todos lo miraron con expresión extraña.

-Bueno… -se apresuro a decir Ron –es que mi padre siempre habla de eso –sonrojándose.

Ron tiene razón –dijo Bolla –el ministro quiere que toda la información del ministerio se respalde en medios muggle.

Matthew la miro de forma extraña.

-¿Y tienes esa copia de cómo se llame muggle? –pregunto Neville.

-Pues no –pensó un momento y dijo: -habrá que ir a _El Quisquilloso_ y le preguntare a Xeno si sabe algo de ese número, tal vez este embrujado y solo ciertas personas lo puedan ver.

-Pues ve ahora –le dijo Harry.

-Ahora no, hay que descansar.

Harry le dedico una especial mirada de furia.

-Harry, no me importa que me mires con esos ojos, no voy a ir ahora –le dijo a Harry sin despegar los ojos de su notebook.

En eso Harry se para de su silla y varita en mano le apunto a Matthew.

-Vas a ir ahora o ahora –dijo Harry en un susurro.

Matthew levanto su mirada un momento para mirar a Harry y luego se enfrasco en su notebook. El resto los miraba algo nerviosos.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado por Ginny –dijo tranquilamente –créeme yo también estoy preocupado tanto por Luna como por Ginny como por cualquiera de las desaparecidas pero no me ando desesperando. –hizo una pausa y dijo: -estas muy agotado, todos lo estamos y tenemos que descansar, luego me encargare de ese numero perdido.

La tranquilidad con que Matthew le dijo esas palabras a Harry hizo que pusiera más furioso y reprimiendo el deseo de lanzarle un hechizo le dijo, tratando de mantener la calma:

-Si a Ginny le pasa algo mientras dormimos, si a Luna le pasa algo –resaltando la palabra "Luna" –mientras dormimos quien va a tener la culpa… nosotros¿Por qué? Porque dormíamos.

-Harry… -iba a decir Ron.

-Cállate Ron –grito Harry –si a Ginny le pasa algo será tu culpa Matthew Roark.

-Y si tú me lanzas un hechizo, la semana en San Mungo será tu culpa Harry Potter –dijo algo más amenazador Matthew.

-¡No me leas la mente! –grito.

-Potter cálmate –le dijo Malfoy.

-No me quiero calmar –miro nuevamente a Matthew y le dijo: -Matthew, aun puedes ir a _El Quisquilloso_, Xeno te va a recibir a cualquier hora –luego su voz fue algo mas amenazador y le pregunto -¿vas a ir si o no?

Matthew levanto nuevamente la mirada y se quedo pegada un buen rato en la de Harry para decirle: -No.

Antes de que Harry alcanzara a pronunciar el conjuro quedo paralizado. Bolla le había lanzado un encantamiento paralizador a Harry y este quedo con la boca abierta y con su varita aun apuntando a Matthew.

-Así te vas a quedar hasta que te calmes –dijo Bolla, algo molesta –no puedo creer lo impulsivo que eres ¿Qué paso con ese Harry que hacia las cosas calmado al punto de que me desesperabas, eh? Que paso.

-Sencillo –dijo Neville –Harry piensa en Ginny, que le puede pasar algo, cuando el trabajaba contigo no tenia esa preocupación, eso creo yo.

-¿Y por que no han reaccionado igual? –pregunto.

-Porque nosotros tenemos mas capacidad de autocontrol que Potter en estos casos –respondió Malfoy.

-O sea –dijo Bolla –que el sentimiento hacia sus esposas no es tan grande como el de Harry.

-Te equivocas –le dijo Ron –estas confundiendo el amor hacia nuestras esposas con el autocontrol. Por ejemplo, si no tuviera autocontrol andaría por toda Inglaterra buscando a Hermione y me volvería loco.

-Ya.

-Y si a Luna le pasara algo –continuo Matthew, cerrando su notebook porque no lo usaría mas, de momento –no descansaría hasta ver al culpable muerto, sin antes pasar por una tortura peor que el cruciatus –miro a Bolla a los ojos y dijo: -tu debes conocer ese método, es de origen latinoamericano.

Bolla se quedo pensando un momento y le dedico una mirada de terror.

-Pero por supuesto –dijo algo nerviosa –todos tienen capacidad de autocontrol ¿no?

Todos rieron al ver la expresión de Bolla, (menos Harry, claro).

-Claro Bolla –dijo Ron –sino no podríamos investigar ni avanzar nada.

Weasley –dijo Malfoy –no hemos avanzado nada, estamos donde mismo nos dejo Longbottom, no hemos encontrado el numero donde aparecen las famosas cincuenta…

-Espera –interrumpió Matthew –Bolla, libera a Harry, ya debe de estar calmado, pero primero –saco su varita –ahora si.

Bolla libero a Harry y este inmediatamente guardo su varita.

-¿Ya te calmaste? –pregunto Bolla.

-Si, -suspiro y pregunto: -¿por casualidad tienen las fotos de las cincuenta chicas desaparecidas?

-Vaya –dijo Malfoy –el estar paralizado te hizo pensar, no.

-¿Tienen las fotos? –pregunto algo mas impaciente.

-Si –se apresuro a decir Neville, por temor a que perdiera nuevamente los estribos, se dirigió a un estante, trajo las fotos y las coloco en la mesa –aquí están.

-Veamos… -miro todas las fotos, al pasar por la de Ginny reprimió una lagrima –pero claro como no me di cuenta

-¿Cuenta de que? –pregunto Bolla.

-¿Recuerdan la encuesta que hizo Luna entre el quinto y el séptimo curso? –pregunto Harry.

-Cual de todas, que yo sepa hizo muchas –respondió Ron.

-Pues la de las chicas mas bellas de Hogwarts. –dijo.

-¿Hizo una encuesta? –pregunto Malfoy.

-No considero Slytherin, por eso no… -se detuvo para pensar esas palabras y luego dijo: -no hay Slytherin en esa encuesta ¡Ya entendí!

Harry sonrió a Matthew, quien volvió a abrir su notebook y se puso a buscar algo.

-Aquí esta –dijo triunfalmente.

Todos se dirigieron a mirar el notebook de Matthew que mostraba una portada de revista donde aparecían cincuenta chicas de unos 18 años cuyo titular decía:

**"LAS 50 CHICAS MAS BELLAS DE HOGWARTS"**


	8. Las 50 chicas mas bellas de Hogwarts

**Las cincuenta chicas mas bellas de Hogwarts**

-¿Lovegood hizo esa encuesta en dos años? –pregunto Malfoy.

-Pues si –respondió Matthew –cuando empezamos a salir me los mostro, porque necesitaba una opinión masculina de el. Tengo entendido que se las mostro a alguien mas, no se a quien.

-¿Y podemos leerla? –pregunto Harry.

-Si, espera.

Matthew empezó a teclear su notebook y movía el índice en un cuadrado, luego presionaba un botón sobre dicho cuadrado. Esa operación la repitió varias veces hasta que en pantalla del notebook apareció el reportaje.

_**Las cincuenta**, por Luna Lovegood_

_"Primeramente quisiera agradecer a mi novio, Matthew Roark, por ayudarme a hacer esta encuesta. __Esta encuesta la hice desde que cursaba el qu__into año en Hogwarts hasta que __salí__, año en que __mostré__la encuesta a mi novio y a otras personas mas. Según el la chica mas guapa, o __sea, el numero uno se __lo lleva Hermione Granger, aunque sospecho que el la __eligió__ porque estuvo enamorado de ella los __primero cuatro años de Hogwarts…"_

-Que sincera –dijo Ron, lo que hizo que Matthew se sonrojara.

-Cállate –le dijo Neville –que hay que continuar.

_"…en segundo lugar se halla la menor de los Weasley, Ginny quien creo que se lo tiene bien merecido…"_

-Bien dicho –opino Harry.

-¡Shhhh!

_"…ya que entre los encuestados de todas las casas (incluido Slytherin) la encuentran bastante atractiva __(aunque algunos Sl__ytherin se lamentaban de que fue__ra Weasley)…"_

-Una traidora a la sangre –dijo Malfoy -¡Que estupidez!

-Tú lo pasabas profesando, Draco –le dijo Harry –humillando a Ron y Ginny por ser traidores a la sangre.

Malfoy se quedo sin palabras.

_"… en tercer lugar se encuentra una chica bastante __simpática__, Luna Lovegood…"_

-¿Se eligió ella misma? –pregunto Ron.

-De hecho –aclaro Matthew –yo la elegi, no quiso agregarse por encontrarlo deshonesto.

_…"aunque no lo crean yo no me __auto-__elegí__, de hecho fue mi novio el que me __eligió__, aunque creo que__lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de mi, en fin nunca __lo __sabré__…"_

-¿La elegiste por esa razón? –pregunto Neville.

-No –respondió Matthew –se separar sentimientos de otras cosas. A mi me pareció que Luna era (de hecho lo sigue siendo) bonita. Y si otra persona hace de juez, de seguro también lo haría.

Si, claro –dijo Ron pensando quien en su sano juicio habría elegido a Luna en esa época.

_"… en cuarto lugar se encuentra la que una vez fue novia de Harry Potter, Cho Chang…"_

-No fue mi novia –aclaro Harry –solo salimos y fue un fracaso –dirigió su mirada a Matthew y le pregunto: -¿No le aclaraste eso?

-Pues –empezó Matthew –para mi fueron novios desde que esos nargles se les metió en el cerebro en la sala multipropósito, hasta ese día de San Valentín.

-¿Qué son nargles? –pregunto Bolla.

-Criaturas que viven en los muérdagos –respondió Harry.

-¿Existen? –pregunto Bolla algo desconcertada.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada de desconcierto a Bolla.

-Si, creí que lo sabías –dijo Harry.

Bolla se encogió de hombros y dijo: -continua.

_…"esa chica de origen oriental, que fue buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw de quidditch tiene su __atractivo, aunque al parecer no supero la muerte de su primer novio, Cedric Diggory y __creyó __refugiarse en Harry, que al no tener éxito se refugio en Michael Corner, quien fuera novio de __nuestra medallista de plata…"_

El resto del reportaje era una descripción de las chicas, el motivo por la cual Matthew la eligió y una opinión muy al estilo de Luna. Al llegar al final…

-Bastante ilustrativo –opino Harry –pero Pansy y Gabrielle también desaparecieron, eso harían cincuenta y dos personas.

-Pero recuerda lo que dice el reportaje –dijo Bolla –que Hannah Abott y Marietta Edgecombe murieron en la batalla final contra Voldemort.

-Quedan cincuenta –dijo Ron.

-Sabes lo que pienso –dijo Malfoy –que la culpable esta en esa lista, no se por que pero lo esta.

------o------

Mientras tanto en aquel galpón, la culpable trataba de entender lo que la profesora Sprout había escrito, en eso Ginny despertó y vio a las chicas aun inconscientes. La culpable se dio cuenta que ella había despertado y se dirigió hacia ella y se puso en un lugar donde no se le veía la cara.

-Buenos días, Weasley –dijo la culpable.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –pregunto desafiante Ginny -¿para que nos quieres?

-Nada importante –respondió –solo 5 ml de su sangre.

-¿Eso? –dijo sorprendida. Ella creía que era algo más feo.

-Pero de ellas, de ti necesito 10 ml –aclaro la culpable.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto.

-Porque tu sangre es más valiosa para mí objetivo.

-¿Tu objetivo?

-Si.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ya lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo.

------o------

**(n/a: las opiniones vertidas en esta encuesta son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes las emiten y no representan necesariamente el pensamiento del autor de este fic)**


	9. La Sangre de la Culpable

**La Sangre de la Culpable**

-Bueno Potter –dijo Malfoy – ¿aun confías en mi teoría?

Ya han pasado varios días desde las desapariciones y los chicos estaban tratando de reconstruir (por sugerencia de Malfoy) cada una de las cuarenta y cinco desapariciones para descubrir que desaparición carece de sentido. Hasta el momento todas las desapariciones tenían sentido y un patrón común: en cada lugar antes de desaparecer una chica la luz se cortaba y al darse de nuevo la chica en cuestión ya no estaba.

-Tal vez la culpable secuestro a una y la obligo a secuestrarla después, pues así tendría sentido y seria perfecto –sugirió Ron.

-Pues podríamos interrogar nuevamente a los testigos y que nos describa a la secuestradora y así y a la que secuestro distinta, es la culpable –dijo Neville.

-Interesante teoría –dijo Bolla –pero en todos los casos la luz se iba y luego de que volviera la chica ya no estaba.

-Tienes razón –dijo Neville –lo había olvidado.

-Pues interroguémoslos de nuevo, si la culpable fue profesional, el secuestro menos profesional es el que hay que indagar mas –dijo con decisión Harry, pensando en la seguridad de Ginny y en donde estaría ahora, si sufría, si lloraba. "No", pensó de inmediato, "ella no llora con tanta facilidad, es mas valiente que yo en ciertos casos y en estos ella lo es mas".

------o------

Mientras tanto en el galpón, la culpable revisaba una herida que se hizo cuando la secuestraron y no podía saber donde se la hizo. "Tal vez me la hice en ese banco muggle" pensaba "cuando le dispararon a mi 'secuestradora' tal vez me rozo, si es así el plan se me puede ir al diablo¿como pudo pasar eso?"

_**Flash Back**_

La culpable, luego de secuestrar a tres chicas, decidió que el cuarto seria el de ella y eligió a la primera chica que secuestro, y la hipnotizo (no se arriesgaría a usar el maleficio imperius) para que la secuestrara en aquel banco…

-Buenos días –decía la culpable al día siguiente a la cajera del banco –necesito depositar €1.500 a la cuenta de…

En eso se corto la luz y la culpable sintió como la chica la tomaba y la trataba de sacar a la fuerza, pero ninguna de las dos contaba que el guardia dispararía al suelo justo donde estaban ellas, y le dio a la chica en el tobillo izquierdo y ella sintió un calor en su tobillo derecho y despareció.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo que ella no sabia era que un chico moreno de ojos marrones penetrantes y un señor de piel oscura investigaban aun en ese banco y este le decía al mayor que se juntaran en el caldero chorreante en un rato más.

------o------

-¿Dónde esta Roark? –pregunto Malfoy.

-Fue al banco muggle donde ocurrió el cuarto secuestro –respondo Harry.

-¿Donde el guardia supuestamente disparo al culpable?

-Si. Al parecer a Matthew le quedo dando vueltas algo en ese banco no dijo que, solo dijo que iría allí y luego a _El Quisquilloso_ a conseguir el numero que falta.

-Y pensar que antes nos desesperábamos por ese numero (especialmente tu Harry) –recordaba Ron –y ahora luego de cinco días Matthew va a buscar el numero.

Todos asintieron.

-Ah –Harry pareció recordar algo –Bolla, dijo Matthew que fueras a _El Quisquilloso_, cuando el termine se reuniría contigo allá.

-Yo¿Por que? –pregunto Bolla algo confundida.

-Dijo que si había una poción involucrada, tú serias de más ayuda que nosotros –respondió con un dejo de ofendido.

Bolla se encogió de hombros, creía saber de que se trataría esa "reunión" con Matthew.

------o------

-Bien Kingsley¿trajiste lo que te encargue? –pregunto Matthew.

-Fue difícil, pero si –respondió Kingsley –logre poner sangre de un convicto muggle que se fugo hace tres días. –dijo mostrando el contenido de la botellita.

-¿Y de quien es la sangre? –pregunto.

-Espera ya lo sabremos.

------o------

Mientras tanto, Bolla seguía esperando en _El Quisquilloso_ aburrida de esperar a Matthew. Ya llevaba una hora esperando y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, se oyó un _"¡crack!"_ Y apareció Matthew con una carpeta en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te aburriste? –pregunto.

-No como se te ocurre –respondió sarcásticamente –me citaste hace una hora y recién apareces con una gran sonrisa en tu cara.

-Lo siento,–dijo –bueno… ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A caminar

-¿A caminar? –pregunto sorprendida –pensé que iríamos a buscar el numero.

-Pero Xeno no esta a esta hora.

-Entonces –empezó a decir calmadamente, sin perder los estribos -¿Para que me citaste?

Matthew la quedo mirando fijamente.

-Tú deberías saberlo, sino no vendrías.

Esa respuesta la dejo totalmente desconcertada.

------o------

Kingsley se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, explicando lo que habían descubierto con Matthew en el banco.

_**Flash Back**_

-Veamos –Kingsley hizo unos movimientos con su varita y la sangre se separo en cada uno de sus componentes.

Ambos miraron detenidamente cada componente.

-Aquí hay algo raro –dijo Matthew –mira los componentes –le mostro uno –es como si hubiera dos clases distintas del mismo componente.

Kingsley miro detenidamente la muestra, hizo unos movimientos más complejos con su varita y el componente se dividió en dos partes, una parte tenía más que otra.

-Otra persona fue herida en ese disparo del muggle, pero no perdió tanta sangre como la otra –opino Kingsley, pensó un momento y le dijo: -¿Cómo lo analizamos¿Por el método muggle o por el método mágico?

Matthew lo miro extrañado – ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Que el método muggle es mas limpio que el mágico –respondió –porque el método mágico deja demasiados rastros en la sangre analizada –luego junto cada componente como corresponde dejando dos muestras de sangre.

-Ah –Matthew saco su notebook y abrió un compartimiento donde se supone se coloca un CD –pásame una muestra.

Kingsley le pasó la muestra más abundante. Matthew la introdujo en aquel compartimiento y empezó a teclear.

-¿Qué hace esa maquina? –pregunto curioso Kingsley.

-Esta reconstruyendo la cadena de ADN de esta muestra, así podre ver una imagen de la dueña de esta sangre.

-¿ADN? –pregunto –eso suena como a esas cosas que le interesarían a Arthur.

-De hecho es de origen muggle –respondió –también es aplicable en magos, pero el ministerio los identifica por el rastro de magia, así que no es tan conocido en la comunidad mágica –miro la pantalla –listo.

Giro la pantalla para que Kingsley lo viera. En la pantalla apareció una chica de origen oriental de la edad de Matthew.

-¡Es una de las desaparecidas! –exclamo sorprendido.

-Así que a Cho Chang le llego de lleno ese disparo.

-Entonces ella es la secuestradora.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no –aclaro –todavía queda la otra muestra.

Tomo la muestra y la deposito en el mismo compartimiento donde puso la anterior muestra (antes sacándola). Hizo el mismo procedimiento, espero un momento y la imagen mostro una chica de ojos oscuros, mentón puntiagudo y una larga cabellera negra.

-¿Romilda Vane? –dijo sorprendido Matthew.

Medito un momento, luego agito un poco su varita y aparecieron dos carpetas, tomo una y la otra se la paso a Kingsley –llévate también las muestras, pásaselas a Harry para que lo analicen, yo voy a _El Quisquilloso_ para recoger el numero que falta.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es la culpable? –pregunto.

-Solo si consigo ese numero tendré una idea de quien fue –tomo su notebook, se paro y desapareció.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Así que Romilda o Cho –dijo Ron.

-Así parece –respondió Kingsley –pero no sabemos aun quien de las dos.

-Fue Romilda –dijo de repente Neville.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y por que ella? –pregunto Malfoy –también podría ser Chang.

-Pero Romilda no soporto que Harry saliera con Ginny y dudo que se le haya pasado, y Cho ya tenía novio y lo sigue teniendo.

-O sea es por despecho –dijo Harry –no lo creo, para que secuestrar a cuarenta y nueve chicas por despecho, bastaría con secuestrar a Ginny –los miro a todos –digo yo.

-Pues ahí creo que entra eso que Matthew busca en _El Quisquilloso_ –dijo Kingsley -¿No era una poción lo que buscaba ahí?

-Si –respondió Harry, se quedo pensando un momento y dijo al aire –me pregunto que lo demorara tanto.

-Pues cuando nos separamos el fue a _El Quisquilloso_. –respondió Kingsley –parecía contento de ir.

Todos se miraron de manera extraña.

------o------

-Bueno Matthew –dijo Bolla medio curiosa, medio molesta -¿Para que me trajiste?

Matthew le dedico una mirada ¿coqueta? –no se, caminar, tomar un café –como si no quiere la cosa.

-¿Estas coqueteándome? –pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Eso crees? –pregunto para luego echarse a reír –amo a Luna y no la engañaría jamás.

-¿Entonces?

-Que –fingiendo no saber de lo que habla –conversemos, además descubrí algo en ese banco muggle donde ocurrió el cuarto secuestro, y te lo voy a mostrar antes de que hablemos con Xeno.


	10. Consejos y Snorkacks

**Consejos y Snorkacks**

Matthew y Bolla se encontraban en un café discutiendo sobre lo que Matthew había descubierto con Kingsley.

-Así que o esa tal Romilda Vane o esa Cho Chang –dijo Bolla –cualquiera de ellas hizo esto, y por lo que me cuentas, ambas estuvieron una vez enamoradas de Harry, _so_ ambas tienen un motivo para hacerlo, pero supongo que tu ya sabes quien fue.

-No –respondió.

-No mientas.

-No miento –dijo –solo tengo conjeturas, necesito ese numero de _El Quisquilloso_ para encajar todo.

-O sea si sabes.

-Que no –replico algo molesto –se lo mismo que tu, que es lo que te conté.

-Ya, ya no te enojes –haciendo un gesto como diciendo "cálmate" –entonces vamos allá –lo miro de una manera extraña y le pregunto -¿O quieres saber algo mas?

-Matthew le dedico la una mirada similar al que ella le dedico –No se, dime tu.

Bolla con una sonrisa le dijo: -Aun pienso que me coqueteas.

-Insistes –fingiendo molestia –no me conoces coqueteando, cuando lo hago voy al grano.

-¿Si? –pregunto. "No le creo nada" pensó.

-Bueno, pero no quiero hablar de eso –pensó un momento y pregunto: -¿Por qué paralizaste a Harry el otro día?

-Porque te iba a hechizar.

-Perfectamente puedo defenderme, por algo soy hijo de Rudolph Roark –la miro un momento y dijo: -Es otro el motivo.

-No se, dime tu –respondió ella poniéndole la misma mirada que se dedicaron momentos atrás.

-Y yo soy el que coqueteo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es eso, es que… -se sonrojo un momento y dijo como si nada hubiera pasado: -Vamos a _El Quisquilloso_

Se iba a parar cuando Matthew le agarro la mano y le dijo: -Eres una chica bellísima, no malgastes tu corazón enamorándote de Harry de nuevo ahora que te decepciono. El ama a Ginny y es muy difícil que eso cambie. Busca otros horizontes, en Inglaterra los chicos son guapos y estarían felices de tener a alguien como tu, en América también. No te fijes en Harry, el no es el único que hay –dicho esto dijo: -¿Vamos?

Bolla lo quedo mirando y le pregunto: -¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque eres latina –respondió –y los latinos somos algo ingenuos en estos temas y yo he vivido lo suficiente como para darte este pequeño consejo. Tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Estas seguro que hablas por el bien mío y no por beneficio tuyo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir de que sospecho de que te estas enamorando de mi.

-¿Otra vez? –ahora si molesto y algo ¿sonrojado? –vamos mejor.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se aparecieron en _El Quisquilloso_.

------o------

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a esperar a Roark con ese maldito numero? –pregunto impaciente Malfoy.

-Habrá tenido problemas con Xeno –respondió Harry –recuerda que Matthew no se lleva muy bien con el.

-De veras –recordó –Xeno quiere que Matthew se de cuenta de que Luna no es una chica para el, y que se separen.

-¿Qué Xeno hace eso? –pregunto sorprendido Kingsley –normalmente se le dice eso al hijo¿pero al yerno?

-Bueno todos saben que Xeno esta algo chiflado –dijo Ron.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Neville.

-Pues saquemos motivos de por que pudieron haberlo hecho Romilda o Cho –propuso Harry.

-Harry tiene razón –dijo Kingsley y repartió de nuevo las carpetas.

Así pasaron las horas, y como conclusión sacaron las mismas que la primera vez: que Romilda tiene que ser la culpable, porque ella quedo despechada luego de que Harry saliera con Ginny, y que Cho si se hubiera atrevido a intentarlo no tendría éxito, además ella tiene novio y seria imposible que hubieran quedado cenizas de ese fuego que se prendió ese quinto año.

-Bueno no concluimos en nada –dijo rendido Ron –mejor pensemos en otra cosa mientras vuelven.

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto Harry.

-No se –dijo Ron haciéndose el casual –me pregunto por que Matthew escogió a Bolla para que fuera con el a _El Quisquilloso_ y no a alguno de nosotros.

-Pues Bolla tiene mas conocimientos en pociones que nosotros –dijo Harry –además recuerda que quise que nos ayudara por eso, la conozco de hace tiempo.

-Pues pienso que Matthew no necesita de Bolla para eso –repuso Ron –mas bien –hizo como que piensa, pues ya sabia que decir –creo que se esta enamorando de ella.

-No lo creo –dijo Neville –recuerda todo el amor que Matthew le profesaba a Luna, llevan años juntos y Matthew ha estado trabajando con chicas tan o mas bellas que Bolla y ha estado firme en su amor a Luna.

Ron no pudo contradecir eso.

------o------

Mientras este mini-festival de copuchas "Matthew-Bolla" ocurría, los susodichos se encontraban en _El Quisquilloso_ esperando a Xeno. Matthew estaba divertido leyendo los extravagantes reportajes que se publican ahí, mientras Bolla meditaba sobre lo que Matthew le dijo. "¿Pero por que me dice eso?" pensó "estoy segura de que el se enamoro de mi, pero no puedo saberlo, tiene su mente cerrada… no, no es eso, tal vez que por el hecho de que paralice a Harry, supo que me decepciono, y piensa que me volveré a enamorar de el¡que detalle de el!... no, estoy confundida… pero tan coqueto que se me pone conmigo… si, ese taco quiere chile, veamos como reacciona…"

-Ni lo pienses –esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos –tropezarías con la misma piedra –dijo Matthew mirando la revista –tengo muy claro mis sentimientos y –levanto la mirada –no lograrías ponerle chile a este taco.

Bolla se acerco a el y le pregunto: -¿eso crees?

Matthew volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a Bolla – ¿te atreves a intentarlo? Sufrirás por nada

Bolla se acerco mas –El que va a sufrir es otro.

Matthew bajo su revista, tomo con su dedo índice el mentón de Bolla, la acerco para si -¿Si?

-Ejem, ejem –dijo una voz.

Matthew y Bolla estaban tan peligrosamente cerca que, cuando oyeron esa tos retrocedieron cerca de dos metros.

-Siento interrumpir esa conversación cercana –dijo Xenophilius Lovegood -¿Necesitaban conversar conmigo?

-Si –se apuro a decir Matthew.

-Pasen a mi oficina.

Entraron a la oficina de Xeno y se sentaron.

-Por fin te diste cuenta que Luna no es una chica para ti –exclamo triunfante Xeno –y lo vienes a reconocer trayendo a esa encantadora chica.

-Perdón… –iba a decir Bolla, pero Matthew la interrumpió.

-Xeno, aunque no te guste, amo a Luna y no me separare de ella –dijo Matthew –y con respecto a ella –señalando a Bolla –solo viene a acompañarme.

-¿Y a que? –pregunto.

-A que me muestres ese numero de _El Quisquilloso_ donde aparecen la búsqueda que hiciste tú y Luna a Australia de los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado.

-¿Y para que quieres ver ese reportaje? –pregunto.

-Pues no quiero ver ese reportaje –respondió –quiero ver ese reportaje que hay sobre la poción de la belleza.

-Pues no, no puedes verlo –dijo –a menos que quieras saber como me fue a mi y a mi hija en Australia, además si mal no recuerdo, tu hiciste ese reportaje así que deberías tener una copia de el en tu maquina rara "noutbuk" ¿así?

Matthew lo miro sorprendido,

-¿Yo?

-Si lo hiciste tú.

-Entonces ¿que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Bolla –en tu notebook debería estar.

-Si –dijo Matthew –solo que no recuerdo que haya hecho ese reportaje.

-Fue porque le pediste a Luna que te embrujara para que no lo recuerdes.

-¿En serio?

-Si –luego miro a todos lados y pregunto -¿Dónde esta Luna? Que yo sepa estaba ahí contigo en esa ceremonia donde secuestraron a esas cinco chicas.

-Entre ellas Luna –aclaro Bolla.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido Xeno –ella estaba cuando ya se dio la luz

-¿Perdón? –dijeron ambos.

-Vi Luna dirigiéndose a mí, me dijo que te dijera que volvía luego si preguntabas por ella y desapareció.

Bolla y Matthew se miraron extrañados.

-¿Era igual a Luna?

Xeno medito un momento y respondió: pensé que estaba disfrazada de otra persona, era su voz, tenía su pelo, aunque me sorprendió que tuviera esa mirada atrevida y ese mentón puntiagudo, en serio creí que estaba disfrazada.

-No –dijo Bolla –su hija esta secuestrada y esa persona era la culpable.

-Por eso necesitamos ese numero –intervino Matthew.

-Piensa en esos Snorkacks.

Matthew pensó como podrían ser esas criaturas, pero se desviaba a Luna y Bolla. "Luna es mi esposa, entonces que hace Bolla en mis pensamientos… tan bella, tan…" se dio una cachetada ante la atónita mirada de Bolla y Xeno. En eso se escucho un ruido desde el notebook de Matthew.

-Tengo un mail –dijo el luego de abrir el notebook.

-¿Un que? –pregunto Xeno.

Matthew no lo escucho y se dedico a leer el mail.

-Es el documento del reportaje que hice –exclamo.

En el notebook aparecía:

**"La poción de la belleza y sus peligrosas modificaciones"**, por Matthew Roark.

------o------

Mientras tanto, la culpable trataba de despertar a las chicas.

-Ya dejen dormir –se quejo Luna.

-Típico de ti Lunática –dijo la culpable con desdén –ni siquiera sabes donde estas.

Hermione ya había despertado y miro a la culpable, oculta entre sombras, con espanto.

-Tú –exclamo – ¿para que nos quieres? Muéstrate.

-Para eso quiero que despierten todas.

-Ya despertamos todas –dijo en tono desafiante Pansy –quien eres y que quieres.

-Soy una chica que no quiere asumir que Harry Potter se haya casado con una chica que no soy yo… Lunática, escucha

Luna parecía divertida mirando el galpón y apenas escuchaba a la culpable.

-No cambias nunca –murmuro –bueno las necesito para crear una poción para hacer que Harry se enamore de mi.

-La poción de la belleza –dijo Luna aun mirando el galpón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Luna la miro fijamente –será porque soy la hija del director de _El Quisquilloso_ y porque mi marido hizo ese reportaje.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas

-Así que Matthew hizo el reportaje –dijo la culpable.

-Si y dinos quien eres.

La culpable salió de las sombras y apareció con la cara de Romilda Vane.

------o------

**n/a: en el universo de mi fic los latinos somos ingenuos en asuntos amorosos, en la realidad no se si eso sera cierto, y si lo es, es mera coincidencia**


	11. Mas Potente que Amortentia

**Más**** Potente que Amortentia**

**Flash Back**

Matthew, luego de mostrar (y leer) el reportaje a Bolla, se levantaron, el le tomo la mano a ella y desparecieron hacia Grimmauld Place.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Que Romilda fue! –exclamo no tan sorprendido Harry, pues ya habían sacado como conclusión que había sido Romilda, solo faltaba la confirmación de Matthew – ¿y como te diste cuenta?

-Pues con el reportaje que supuestamente hice sobre la poción de la belleza.

-¿Tu hiciste ese reportaje? –pregunto incrédulo Ron -¿y como nunca supimos?

-Porque supuestamente le pedí a Luna que me hiciera no recordar que lo hice, pero no borrarlo de mi mente.

-Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –insistió Harry.

-La poción solo resulta si la chica o chico en cuestión esta soltero, soltera, sin novio o novia –respondió Matthew –y por lo que yo se Cho tiene novio, y esta a punto de casarse.

Y les explico como funciona la poción.

-Pero esa poción es para que te vean como la persona mas bella del mundo y te idolatren como rockstar –concluyo Ron –No puedes enamorarlo así, igual amaría a su amada o amado.

-Ahí entra el reportaje que Matthew hizo –dijo Bolla –se supone que si a la poción le alteras la cantidad de sangre a dos personas especificas, y alteras el orden de aplicación de los ingredientes puedes hacerla la poción de amor mas poderosa, mucho mas que amortentia –pensó un momento –creo que es la única poción del mundo que puede crear algo mas aproximado al concepto amor.

Ron los miro y se fijo que aun seguían tomados de la mano luego de llegar.

-Consulta –dijo Ron –si ya se aparecieron¿Por qué aun siguen de la mano? –levanto una ceja.

Ambos se separaron al instante sonrojándose –Lo olvidamos –dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron un momento y se sonrojaron mas.

-No entiendo –dijo Neville, para desviar la conversación -¿Por qué no leemos el reportaje? –sugirió.

-Si –respondió Matthew volviendo a la normalidad.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación –dijo Bolla –yo ya lo leí, además necesito pensar –nadie la escucho porque estaban enfrascados viendo lo que Matthew hacia. Este abrió su notebook y empezó a teclear hasta que apareció el reportaje en la pantalla.

_"__por Matthew Roark._

_Un científico chileno descubrió hace poco una misteriosa poción que permite a la mujer u hombre que lo ingiere sea visto por la gente del sexo opuesto como la persona mas bella del mundo. Si bien no hace cambios en el cuerpo de la persona, hace que esta arroje un hechizo imperceptible a las personas que hace que lo vean como el o la persona más bello o bella del mundo._

_Bueno, tuve la suerte que ese científico fuera un conocido de mi padre y un fanático de El Quisquilloso, así que me confió esta entrevista sobre la poción._

_**¿Bueno que se necesita para hacer la poción?**Bueno, necesitas cinco mililitros (ml) de sangre de cincuenta personas (hombres si eres chico, mujeres si eres chica), domesticar por un año o conseguir muérdago domestico de un año de edad y una botellita de 20 ml de amortentia._

_**¿Cómo se prepara? **Pues les sacas los cinco ml de sangre a las cincuenta personas en la víspera de luna llena y hervirla durante toda la noche. Luego, al día siguiente al mediodía, le echas cinco hojas de muérdago domestico y revolver ininterrumpidamente en el sentido a las agujas del reloj por diez minutos, sin magia, a mano, y luego lo dejas reposar a 124º C durante el resto del día. Al llegar la noche, a la hora exacta de la luna llena (según calendarios muggles o cartas astrales) aplicas amortentia y revuelves por un minuto exacto, sin magia. Apagas la llama y lo dejas toda la noche enfriando y lo bebes al día siguiente después del mediodía._

_**Vaya, se necesita un gran esfuerzo y precisión para el que lo haga. **De hecho si, tienes que ser alguien muy paciente y con autocontrol, sino seria un desastre._

_**Y si saliese mal la poción.** Pues te deja la autoestima por el suelo y te viene una tendencia al suicidio._

_**¿Y que me dice sobre las modificación que logro hacerle a la poción? **Bueno, eso es secreto, pero como es para El Quisquilloso y eres hijo de Rudolph te lo diré…"_

De repente el notebook se apago.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Harry.

-Se le acabo la batería –respondió Matthew –cosas de muggles.

-Y a todo esto ¿donde esta Bolla? –pregunto Neville, mirando a todos lados.

-Pues debería estar en su habitación –dijo Harry –ella ya leyó el reportaje, así que debió haber subido a meditar, o no se –miro a Matthew.

Bolla si estaba en su habitación pensando, no precisamente sobre el reportaje, sino en otras cosas. "Pero que me pasa" pensaba "por que me desvío a ese instante cuando nuestras miradas estuvieron cerca" suspiro "tengo a fuego esos ojos marrones penetrantes, sentí como si…" se dio una cachetada "¡como le hace Matthew!" luego dijo en voz alta "ya cálmate Bolla, deberías estar pensando en el reportaje y tratar de ubicar a Romilda, no en el, recuerda lo que te dijo 'tropezaras con la misma piedra.'"

-Bien dicho –dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta.

Esa voz la sobresalto tanto que se cayó de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y desde el suelo vio a Matthew y Neville que la miraban a punto de reírse.

-¿Cua-cuanto escuchaste? –dijo sonrojándose.

-Ahora –respondió Matthew –y tienes razón, deberías pensar en como buscar a Romilda. Necesitamos tu experiencia como aurora, ya sabes.

Si –dijo Neville –además la cena esta lista.

Matthew y Neville estaban saliendo cuando Bolla dijo:

-Matthew, ven.

-Sip.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Neville.

-No, ya te alcanzo.

Bolla pensó un momento –mejor no, vamos –y se unió al dúo.

------o------

Mientras, Romilda preparaba un caldero para crear la poción.

-Y quieres conquistar a Harry con esa poción –dijo Hermione incrédula –el te va a ver como la chica mas bella, pero su amor por Ginny será el mismo.

-La diferencia, Granger –dijo Romilda sin mirarla, ya que estaba preparando unas jeringas –es que yo voy a modificar los ingredientes.

-¿Para que? –pregunto.

-Para crear la poción mas poderosa de amor, mas que amortentia.

-¿Y vas a seguir las instrucciones de Sprout? –pregunto Luna.

-Las instrucciones de Sprout son solo para cuidar el muérdago, Lunática –respondió ella –las instrucciones están en esta revista –y le mostro un numero de El Quisquilloso.

-Pero si ese número solo lo pueden ver las personas que quieren saber sobre los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado –dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Pues al parecer Sprout lo embrujo para que se pueda ver sin desear ver esas criaturas inexistentes.

-Si existen –la encaro Luna.

-¿Y cual es la modificación? –pregunto Pansy -¿y como nos vas a sacar sangre si nos oponemos?

-No es difícil –respondió –en unos momentos más, caerán en un profundo sueño, y ahí les sacare la sangre.

Como no hubo respuesta continuó hablando.

-Y las modificaciones, se los diré…

Las chicas no alcanzaron a escuchar nada ya que cayeron en un profundo letargo.

------o------

Los chicos habían cenado un delicioso estofado de pollo con un pudin de chocolate de postre, preparado por Kreacher.

-¡Que rico! –exclamo Harry satisfecho –gracias Kreacher, estuvo delicioso

Todos asintieron.

-Kreacher agradece que el amo y sus invitados le agradezca a Kreacher por sus servicios al amo –y se llevo todo el servicio levitándolo.

-Roark, reparaste esa cosa –dijo Malfoy.

Matthew lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Deja que repose, hombre –dijo.

Luego se paro y empezó a teclear en el.

-¿Y por que no lo arreglas con magia? –pregunto Ron.

-Porque este notebook ya tiene demasiados hechizos –respondió –y además esta falla muggle es sencilla –el notebook emitió una canción –listo.

Y mostro la pantalla al resto.

_"…te lo diré: en la víspera de luna llena en vez de sacarle los cinco ml a cincuenta persona se lo sacas a cuarenta y ocho._

_**¿Y las otras dos? **Mas adelante. Luego los dejas hervir tal cual, toda la noche, al día siguiente, a la misma hora echas las hojas de muérdago domestico, el mismo procedimiento de revolvimiento y el reposo a 124ºC._

_**¿Y el cambio? **Cuando el sol ya se haya puesto, aplicas amortentia y a la hora exacta de la luna llena aplicas diez ml de la sangre de la persona que mas ama el objetivo y diez ml de la sangre del interesado (a), revuelvo igual por un minuto exacto, pero se bebe inmediatamente. Eso si el lugar donde aplicas la sangre y bebes la poción debe ser un lugar simbólico común entre tu objetivo y su amado (a)_

_**Un ejemplo:** Tu a la persona que mas amas es a la hija de Xeno y es reciproco¿no?**Si. **Si yo quiero hacer la poción para enamorar a la hija de Xeno, hago la poción como te lo describí. ¿Cuál es ese lugar simbólico común entre tú y ella? **La entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.** Pues en ese lugar debo echar diez ml de sangre tuya y diez ml de sangre mía, revolverlo por un minuto exacto y bebérmela. Así ella se enamorara de mí y se olvidara de ti._

_**Que miedo¿y tiene cura? **No que se haya descubierto aun…"_

Matthew cerró el notebook y los miro para ver si sacaron conclusiones.

-Pues la poción es peligrosa –dijo Ron.

-Y que tenemos hasta la luna llena para encontrar a Romilda –agrego Neville.

-Pues tendremos que movernos rápido –dijo Bolla mostrando una carta astral –porque según esto, hoy es víspera de luna llena.


	12. De Londres a Hogsmeade

**De Londres a Hogsmeade**

Esa noche los chicos no durmieron buscando el lugar donde se encontraba Romilda y las desaparecidas. Así que al día siguiente, mientras tres dormían los otros tres recorrían Londres para buscar. Neville, Bolla y Matthew les toco la primera búsqueda y literalmente buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras buscando, y cuando ya terminaba el turno, a eso del mediodía, se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place.

-Hemos recorrido todo Londres y nada –dijo luego de suspirar de cansancio Neville.

-Tienes razón –dijo Bolla –así como vamos no la encontraremos antes de la luna llena –saco un chocolate -¿quieres? –ofreciéndosela a Neville.

-Gracias –dijo este.

-¿Y para mi no hay? –pregunto Matthew.

-Era el ultimo –se disculpo Bolla.

-Ya.

Al poco rato de que Neville se comió el chocolate se quedo dormido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto algo sorprendido, algo preocupado Matthew.

-No te preocupes por el, el pensara que paso un segundo de su vida cuando despierte –dijo Bolla –ahora necesito que hablemos en serio.

Matthew se la quedo mirando – ¿sobre que? –pregunto.

-Sobre lo que sientes realmente por mi –dijo –no soy tan tonta, eso coqueteos son por algo.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto.

-Y dale con lo mismo –dijo con molestia –la forma con la que me miraste en _El Quisquilloso_, cuando nos acercamos –lo apunto con un dedo –tú me ibas a besar.

-Y tú a corresponderme.

Bolla iba a replicar, pero Matthew la interrumpió.

-Tropezaste con otra piedra y te va a doler más que la anterior. Yo amo a Luna y…

-Y si la amas, por que me ibas a besar –lo interrumpió Bolla.

-No te iba a besar –contradijo Matthew –solamente me acerque a ti para recordarte que vas a volver a sufrir por nada, y si mal no recuerdo tu te me acercaste.

-Pues si, te me acercaste, utilice legeremancia y descubrí tus sentimientos.

Matthew quedo pálido al escuchar tal declaración que no fue capaz de replicar.

-No tienes palabras –dijo triunfalmente Bolla –tengo razón ¿no?

-No, no la tienes –dijo Matthew con algo de desesperación –tuvo que ser una confusión mental que se me produjo en ese instante, amo a Luna y no va a cambiar.

Bolla se acerco peligrosamente a Matthew y le dijo: -pues yo creo que si –y lo beso.

A Matthew se le borraron todos esos pensamientos en Luna y que la amaba, solo se concentraba en besar, desear, amar a Bolla y el sabia que ella deseaba lo mismo. Ella lo abrazo y el la tomo por la cintura con una mano y la otra en la nuca. En el instante en que el iba a recostarla sobre el sofá, Neville hizo un ruido de cómo despertarse y en la mente de Matthew reaparecieron los pensamientos en Luna, lo que hizo soltarse de Bolla y la miro con expresión de terror.

-¿Qué he hecho? –dijo Matthew.

-Pues me besaste –respondió ella.

-No, tú me besaste.

-Pues me correspondiste.

-Que, que paso –dijo Neville que ya había despertado –quien se beso.

En eso salen Harry, Ron y Malfoy.

-Ya –dijo Harry desperezándose –vayan a dormir

-No tengo sueño, voy a salir –miro a Bolla que tenia intención de pararse –solo.

Dicho esto desapareció.

------o------

Las chicas aun dormían y eran más de las dos de la tarde, Romilda ya había agregado el muérdago a la poción "muy bien" pensó "ahora a despertar a Weasley". Agarro un vaso de agua y se la echo en la cara, sin darse cuenta que unas gotas habían impactado en Hermione.

-Despierta, Bella Durmiente –dijo Romilda –bébete esto.

Ginny, quien aun no se despabilaba bien, iba a agarrar el vaso cuando.

-No lo hagas Ginny –dijo Hermione –puede tener algo.

-Cállate Granger –dijo ella –ahora lo pondrás mas difícil.

-Pues me alegro –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces tendré que utilizar otros métodos –se dirigió a la mesa, agarro un objeto circular con una cadena, la agarro desde la cadena, y empezó a moverla de un lado para otro, como un péndulo, mientras Ginny la miraba con interés, y sus ojos se ponían borrosos.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –exclamo Hermione.

-La hipnotice –dijo –ahora Weasley, te beberás esta… -no alcanzo a bebérsela ya que Hermione alcanzo a manotearla y su contenido se derramo por el suelo.

-¿Pero que hiciste? –exclamo. "que rabia, aun no domino el control mental de la hipnosis" suspiro "tendré que hacerlo" miro a Ginny, hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y le dijo: -dime cual es ese lugar común favorito que tienen tu y Harry.

-En Hogwarts, en los jardines cerca del lago –dijo con una voz plana, que no era propia de ella.

-No puedo ir ahí, es peligroso –dijo ella para si.

-¡Ja! –exclamo Hermione –tu plan va a fracasar, no puedes ir a Hogwarts así como así.

Romilda miro sonriente a Hermione, eso era lo que necesitaba confirmar.

-Gracias Granger, pero ya veré la forma de hacerlo y creo saber como hacerlo –miro el objeto redondo con el que había hipnotizado a Ginny.

------o------

Afuera de ese galpón se hallaban tres chicos discutiendo sobre unas desaparecidas y una tal Romilda Vane y un misterioso lugar que el chico de lentes redondos no quería revelar.

-Pero Potter, como quieres que lleguemos a tiempo si no nos dices ese lugar –dijo Malfoy –en vez de eso tenemos que recorrer todo Londres buscando algo que no sabemos.

-Draco tiene razón –dijo Ron.

-No si en alguna parte debería de estar –dijo el muy necio –tal vez este galpón, tal vez en el distrito de King's Cross que se yo.

-Pero si nos dices el lugar, podremos estar más preparados para atrapar a Romilda que buscar por todos lados –insistió Malfoy.

-Pero… -no tenia mas argumento tendría que confesar –es que son tantos.

-Pues empieza –dijo Ron –todavía falta mucho camino para Grimmauld Place.

-Pues… -empezó a contar Harry "un lugar especial: La Madriguera, Hogwarts…" –pues… -"pero por que se me aproxima ese lugar, no debería tener mas."

-Ya –dijeron ambos.

-En Hogwarts –dijo sin saber por que.

-Hogwarts es grande –dijo Malfoy –algún lugar en específico.

-Los jardines, cerca del lago –dijo el, aun no sabia por que había escogido ese lugar "pues claro, en ese lugar me declare formalmente a Ginny, pasamos el tiempo juntos, ahí termine con ella, ahí fue…" –si ese único lugar.

-¿Pero tienes algún otro? –pregunto Ron.

-Pues esta… no ese no, también… no imposible fue un desastre ahí, ah pues… no tampoco –y así siguió meditando por mas de diez minutos.

Ron y Malfoy estaban hasta la coronilla de tanta duda.

-Ya Potter no tienes otro –exclamo con desesperación Malfoy –así que no desgastes tu cerebro.

-Pues tienes razón, no hay otro.

-Pues que esperamos –dijo Ron –hay que avisar al resto, a Grimmauld Place y luego a Hog… ¿Dónde?

-A Hogsmeade –dijeron ambos.

-Recuerda que no puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts –dijo Harry.

------o------

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Romilda se llevo a un hipnotizada Ginny a Hogsmeade cuando Hermione logro despertar a Luna (que decir de Gabrielle y Pansy)

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con una cara de sueño.

-Pues que Romilda ya se fue con Ginny –respondió.

Gabrielle y Pansy ya habían despertado y se metieron en la conversación.

-¿Y se llevo a Weasley a Hogsmeade? –pregunto Pansy.

-Si al parecer ira a los jardines de Hogwarts a terminar esa poción.

-¿Y lo va a _logag_? –pregunto Gabrielle.

-Pues lo dudo, Hogwarts es ahora infranqueable, no como años atrás.

-¿Y nuestras varitas? –pregunto Luna –claro como es que nos defendemos si nos atacan.

-Primero pensemos en como salir de aquí –dijo Hermione –nuestras varitas están en ese estante de ahí –señalando un estante que hay en la otra habitación.

-Pues _apagueciendonos_ –dijo Gabrielle.

-O si claro que sencillo –dijo sarcásticamente Pansy –no ves que Romilda puso encantamientos anti-aparición en el galpón.

-Pero no lo hemos intentado –recordó Luna –si Romilda nos dejaba durmiendo siempre.

-Si pero no creo que sea tan tonta como para no poner encantamientos anti-aparición –dijo Hermione -¿O si?

-Pues lo _intentague_ –dijo Gabrielle y con giro, seguido de un _"¡crack!__"_ Se apareció al otro lado de la celda –pues si –dijo entre risas –es muy tonta.

Gabrielle fue a recoger su varita y con conjuro abrió la celda, luego Hermione fue a buscar las varitas.

-Ya ¿y ahora como las despertamos? –pregunto Pansy.

-Simple –respondió Luna -¡Miren, un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado! –y señalo a la ventana.

Todas despertaron de un salto y miraron hacia esa ventana. Pansy miro perpleja a Luna.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto confundida Luna –si paso uno por la ventana.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y fue a buscar su varita.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamo Hermione –ahora Romilda no esta…

Algunas chicas cuchicheaban entre si cosas como "Romilda fue", "pero como".

-¡Silencio! –grito Hermione –aquí están sus varitas, vengan a recogerlas y váyanse.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces en un minuto todas las chicas ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban las chicas del ED.

-Pues bien –dijo Gabrielle cuando la ultima chica se fue – ¿adonde vamos?

-A Hogsmeade –respondió Hermione –antes de que sea tarde.


	13. Hola otra vez

**Hola… otra vez**

Romilda se apareció con una hipnotizada Ginny en Hogsmeade. Ella miraba con impaciencia el reloj, cuando de repente apareció un caldero lleno de una sustancia roja burbujeante al lado de ella.

-Bien Weasley –dijo Romilda -¿Cómo llegamos a Hogwarts sin ser vistas?

Ginny enfilo hacia la zona mas alejada de Hogsmeade hasta que se detuvo en una casa de aspecto lúgubre. Romilda vio con temor aquella casa, preguntándose si realmente había hipnotizado a Ginny.

-¿La Casa de los Gritos? –pregunto algo atemorizada –¿y como llegamos a Hogwarts?

Ginny se adentro hacia la casa, Romilda vacilo un poco antes de entrar y la siguió. Pronto se daría cuenta que sus temores fueron infundados.

-----o------

Mientras, en las cercanías de Las Tres Escobas, Hermione y las chicas se aparecieron y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Gabrielle -¿Vas a _entgar_ _pog_ la _puegta_?

-No –respondio ella –solo alerto a McGonagall –y lanzo un patronus con forma de nutria hacia el castillo.

-¿Y por donde entramos? –pregunto Luna.

-Por La Casa de los Gritos –respondio Hermione –sale directo al jardín de Hogwarts, pero hay que tener cuidado con el sauce boxeador, ya que salimos por ahí.

-No importa –dijo Luna –ahí hay Hadas Plimpis que nos ayudaran a controlar al sauce.

-¿Y que son Hadas Plimpis? –pregunto Pansy.

-Hadas que viven en los sauces boxeadores, lo paralizan cuando alguien se lo pide.

Todas intercambiaron miradas de escepticismo.

-Yo creo que debemos movernos –dijo al fin Hermione.

¿No _debeguiamos_ _avisag_ a los chicos que estamos aquí y que el _guesto_ esta a salvo? –sugirio Gabrielle.

-Pues ella tiene razón –respondio una voz a sus espaldas –que mala educación Hermione.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirar y se encontró con la cara de Ron Weasley con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ron! –corrio hacia el, lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos –pensé que –beso –no te –beso –veria –mas besos.

-Y no nos ibas a avisar –dijo luego que parara de besarlo.

-¿Y que paso? –se oyo la voz de Harry Potter cerca –las liberaron a todas.

-¡Harry! –Hermione se solto de Ron para abrazar a Harry.

-Ya ¿y que paso? –pregunto Harry, casi asfixiándose por el abrazo de Hermione.

-Perdón –Hermione lo solto –Romilda fue tan tonta que no puso encantamientos anti aparición, así que después que llevara a Ginny, nos aparecimos al otro lado, agarramos nuestras varitas, y no venimos tras ella.

-Entonces Ginny esta en manos de Romilda –dijo Harry, cuya mirada cambio a una asesina solo al pensar lo que podría estar pasándole a Ginny.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Y el resto? –pregunto Pansy mirando alrededor.

-Alguien nos busca, bella dama –se oyo una voz de alguien de alta sociedad, bastante galante también, era la voz de…

-¡Draco! –Pansy corrió a abrazar a Malfoy –vez, estoy a salvo y Romilda muy tonta, se nota que estuvo en Gryffindor.

-¿Por? –se oyo otra voz, de acento extranjero –¿por ser tan valiente para hacer cosas extremas solo por despecho?

-¡Matthew! –se oyo la voz de Luna, quien corrio a abrazarlo, el le correspondió el abrazo y la miro con expresión preocupada y algo culpable -¿Qué pasa Matt¿No te da gusto verme? –aunque ella sabia el motivo de esa tristeza.

-Claro que me da gusto verme –su mirada cambio a algo mas tierna y le dio un gran beso.

Bolla, quien estaba con Neville vio la escena y solto un bufido.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto Neville.

-No –respondio ella.

Gabrielle miraba a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Neville?

-¿Quien me busca? –pregunto una voz a espaldas de Gabrielle.

-Hola –dijo como si se hubieran separado ayer –pense que te habías olvidado de mi.

-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso? –dijo fingiendo estar ofendido –Pase mucho tiempo buscándote.

-Pues me _alego_ –y lo abrazo.

-Ya mucho abrazo mucho beso –exclamo Bolla –debemos encontrar a Romilda entes de las –miro su reloj –once menos veinte, o sea tenemos veinte minutos –miro a los chicos -¿Cómo entramos?

------o------

Romilda miraba con temor los alrededores de la casa (era la primera vez que entraba), como temiendo que la fueran a atacar o que apareciera un fantasma que la haga gritar. Para colmo de males, Ginny la guio al sotano, lugar mas tétrico (para ella) que el resto de la casa.

-¿Hay q-que entrar ahí? –tartamudeo Romilda.

Ginny asintió y se adentro en el, Romilda siguiéndola desde muy de cerca, con bastante temor, mirando a todos lados y apuntando su varita a nada, luego se adentraron en un oscuro túnel.

-Utiliza tu varita solo para iluminar, no la usaras para nada mas –ordeno.

Ginny asintió y dijo: _"¡lumos!"_.

-Yo mientras tanto, tratare de bloquear el paso, veamos –miro alrededor y apunto con su varita hacia unas piedras sueltas –traten de defenderse de eso –avanzo unos metros y luego apunto al suelo, el cual se agujereo aproximadamente diez metros, luego se tapo y quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así continuaron por todo el camino hasta que llegaron hasta la salida, Romilda se adelanto, si no fuera por Ginny que la tiro de vuelta al túnel, una rama la hubiera golpeado de lleno.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto (mas bien grito).

-Es la entrada mas directa para entrar al lago, hay que pedirle a las Hadas Plimpis que detengan al sauce.

Al escuchar esas palabras dignas de Luna Lovegood, Romilda volvió a dudar de que realmente había hipnotizada o estaba actuando.

-Hazlo –ordeno Romilda.

Ginny se acerco a la salida, murmuro unas palabras ininteligibles y salió.

-Espera –la atajo Romilda y juntas salieron. Al estar a una distancia segura, Romilda vio con estupor que el sauce estaba paralizado y que habían unas lucecitas que lo sujetaban –vamos, donde es.

Ginny la guio hasta el lago, Romilda saco el caldero, aun calentándose y lo dejo en el suelo, mientras sacaba un par de jeringas, mas grndes que las que uso para sacarle la sangre al resto.

-Saca tu brazo –ordeno.

Ginny saco su brazo derecho y Romilda le saco los diez ml de sangre, la etiqueto (para no confundirlos), luego repito la misma operación con la otra jeringa, pero en su brazo.

-Pasame tu varita –Ginny se la entrego –son las diez y veinte, descansemos.


	14. Del Amor al Odio y Viceversa

**Del amor al odio… y viceversa**

Los chicos se encaminaban a la casa de los gritos, cuando se apareció ante ellos la profesora McGonagall.

-Recibí su patronus, señorita Granger –le dijo la profesora a Hermione, luego pregunto al resto: -¿Cómo es que la culpable fue Romilda Vane y tiene a la señorita Weasley dentro de Hogwarts?

-Y planea hacer una poción para que yo me enamore de ella a la hora exacta de la luna llena –agrego Harry.

McGonagall lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? Pero si ella era mala en pociones.

-Pero cuando hace algo que le conviene puede llegar a ser mejor que Slughorn –acoto Matthew, quien miraba a todos menos a Luna y a Bolla.

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos para atraparla –consulto su reloj –nos quedan quince minutos.

Y se encaminaron al castillo discutiendo como atraparla y tratando de comprender como es posible que Romilda haga algo bien. Pero había un chico que no participo de la discusión: Matthew se estaba rezagando porque iba pensativo "le digo o no le digo" pensaba "se que la traicione, pero entre nosotros no hay secretos, y esto es mejor que lo sepa de mi voz que…" Una voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Matt? –pregunto Luna. Matthew la miro a los ojos

A Luna siempre le intrigaban esos ojos marrones penetrantes que eran inexpresivos, pero no los vio en ese instante, solo vio unos ojos tristes que demostraban arrepentimiento de algo.

-Hice algo imperdonable –respondió el chico.

-¿Una maldición? –pregunto ella

En ese instante Bolla (aburrida porque los chicos solo discutían en vez de planear algo para detener a Romilda) vio que Matthew conversaba con Luna "que no se le ocurra decirle" pensaba ella, así que se dirigió donde conversaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? Si no se apuran será demasiado tarde –les dijo.

-Si, es que Matt me iba a contar algo –dijo Luna.

Matthew miro algo nervioso a Bolla, pero igual hablo.

-Pues…-empezó a decir Matthew –pues yo… yo bese a otra chica

Luna lo miro fijamente y Bolla palideció.

-El problema –continuo Matthew –es que me gusto y eso me confunde.

Luna no parecía enojada, más bien esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Y que haces aquí, deberías estar con ella –dijo sin sorprenderse.

-Es que esta aquí –Matthew señalo a Bolla, quien estaba aun mas blanca que antes.

-Felicidades Bolla –dijo Luna sin inmutarse, cosa que sorprendió a Matthew –lograste lo que ninguna chica ha podido: conquistar a Matthew.

-Te dije que lo lograri… -Bolla se tapo la boca con una mano y Luna le puso mirada asesina.

-¿Perdón? –dijo sorprendido Matthew -¿Cómo es eso? –mirando a Bolla y luego a Luna –Tu sabias de las intenciones de ella.

Ninguna respondió, cuestión que Matthew aprovecho para mirar a los ojos a Luna y averiguar al verdad.

-¿Así que le pediste a Bolla para que me seduzca? –Matthew había usado Legeremancia para descubrirlo –como a Wanda Smith y Mireya O'Conell.

-No a Mireya no se lo pedí –Luna se tapo la boca luego de pronunciar eso.

Matthew estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo? –pregunto con los dientes juntos.

-Probarte.

-¿Probarme? –Matthew estaba sorprendido "¿Qué quiere probar?"

-Saber cuanto me amas –respondió como si nada.

Matthew la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. "Pero si la amo¿en que instante no lo hice?"

-¿Y no te he dicho cuanto te amo todos estos años y ahora lo dudas? –pregunto dolido Matthew –yo cuando digo algo es que es la verdad ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Pues se que me amas –respondió Luna –ya que has rechazado a todas las chicas que intentaron seducirte.

-Entonces por que usaste a Bolla –pregunto el chico.

Bolla mientras tanto estaba descolocada "así que Luna ya había probado antes a Matthew para saber si la ama y las ha rechazado a todas"

Es que no estaba cien por ciento segura –argumento Luna –solo un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento.

-¿Y no crees que es suficiente?

-Pues…

Matthew estallo.

Pues te digo que –grito Matthew, que hizo que todo el mundo se diera vuelta para verlo.

-¿Que pasa? –pregunto Ron a lo lejos. Nadie le contesto.

-Que cometiste el peor error de tu vida –continuo bajando la voz.

Luna por primera vez parecía asustada, mientras Bolla estaba al borde del desmayo (por lo pálida)

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Luna, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Pues por usar a Bolla provocaste en mi una confusión en mi corazón. No estoy seguro si te amo a ti o a Bolla y yo se que a Bolla se le salio de las mano y que le gusto.

Bolla asintió.

-Así que…-Luna estaba aterrada "No puede ser, ya perdí a Matthew" internamente estaba llorando.

-Puedes decirle a Xeno que tenia razón –dijo Matthew con una voz fría y cruel –tu no eres la chica adecuada para mi, tu tampoco Bolla, no creí que cayeras tan bajo –con un extraño ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo las dejo a ambas al borde de las lagrimas.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo cosas triviales y no tenían nada planeado.

-¿Y cual es plan? –pregunto Matthew de repente, provocando que todos dieran un respingo.

-Pues eso mismo estaba preguntando –respondió Hermione, mirando a Harry.

-El plan… -sintió un calor en la cara al ver que todos lo miraban "es por Ginny, tengo que idear luego algo¿pero que?"

-Que te parece que acorralemos a Romilda para detenerla y destruimos la poción y salvamos a Ginny –propuso Ron, haciendo que todos lo miraran con los ojos como platos.

-Pues que esperamos, ahí están –dijo McGonagall, señalando a dos chicas en aquel árbol donde Harry y Ginny compartieron momentos inolvidables en aquel sexto año.

------o------

-Ya casi es la hora –se decía a si misma Romilda –solo cinco minutos mas y serás mío, Harry.

-No si antes se lo impedimos, señorita Vane-se oyó la voz de McGonagall.

Romilda miro quienes estaban. Estaba todo el ED y esa chica latinoamericana que vio durante la ceremonia de ascenso de Harry.

-¿Y como me lo van a impedir? –pregunto desafiante.

-Pues –dijo Ron mientras apuntaba con su varita al caldero y grito "_¡Evanesco!_"

Pero Romilda fue mas rápida, con un rápido movimiento de su varita hizo un campo de protección alrededor de ella y el caldero, sin darse cuenta que alguien quedo afuera, lista para ser rescatada.

-Ja¿creías que seria la misma chica tonta que conociste Weasley? –pregunto Romilda –¡pues no! Además solo Harry pasara esta barrera, cuando sea mío.

Los chicos giraban alrededor del círculo tratando de encontrar fallas, pero no las encontraron, así que se dedicaron a lanzar hechizos y maleficios. Solo Hermione seguía alrededor de el tanteando el campo "vaya" pensaba "este campo si que es poderoso, veo difícil que lo rompan tan fácilmente, a menos que…". Hermione tropezó con un bulto rojo y callo.

-Estas bien –pregunto el bulto, con una voz parecida a la de…

-¡Ginny! –exclamo Hermione.

Harry al escuchar el grito de Hermione se dirigió y vio a Ginny, pero estaba con los ojos desenfocados y con la mirada perdida.

-Ginny ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Harry algo asustado.

Hermione la examino un momento antes de responder.

-Esta hipnotizada, hay que sacarla del trance.

-¿Y como?

-Pues entrando en su mente y eliminar la fuente del trance.

-¿Con Legeremancia?

Hermione asintió.

Harry se sentó al frente de ella, saco su varita y susurró: "_¡Legeremens!_" y vio en la mente de Ginny el beso que se dieron en frente de toda la sala común, luego esos días debajo del árbol donde están ahora, esa noche donde expresaron al máximo su amor hasta que llego donde estaba flotando un pergamino, Harry no podía ver el contenido de este ya que lo tapaba un gran péndulo que se movía constantemente. "Tengo que sacarlo" pensaba mientras tomaba ese péndulo y cuando lo saco la imagen cambio y se vio mirando un edificio de color blanco mientras murmuraba "un año mas, un año mas", para luego despertar con un dolor en la cicatriz.

-Harry, Harry –Hermione lo zarandeaba.

-Si estoy bien –dijo mientras se sobaba la cicatriz, al ver que Hermione lo miraba agrego –debió ser el esfuerzo mental, solo eso.

-Hola Harry –se oyó una voz al lado de el.

Harry sonriendo iba a abrazarla cuando se oyó a alguien gritar "¡No!" y se detuvo con la mirada fija en ningún lugar, sus ojos se le abrieron mucho y parecía que se ennegrecieron completamente.

------o------

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Ron y Malfoy, agotados sus esfuerzos de destruir la barrera con hechizos empezaron a golpear con los hombros la barrera, Mientras las chicas golpeaban con hechizos otra zona de la barrera y Matthew miraba fijamente el campo mientras recitaba algo y lanzaba hechizos.

-Que tontos –se dijo Romilda, mientras miraba su reloj –ya es la hora.

Ignorando los golpes que hacían afuera, s dirigió donde estaba el caldero, tomo las jeringas y las agrego a la poción, primero la de Ginny y luego la de ella, y empezó a tomarle el tiempo y lo giro exactamente un minuto y lo dejo reposar. De repente sintió un ligero temblor, los chicos no estaban golpeándola, solo estaba Matthew lanzando hechizos de magia negra para romper la barrera. Romilda vio aterrada la cara de Matthew por lo parecido a Voldemort al lanzar los hechizos, hasta que rompió la barrera y todos entraron. Pero fue tarde antes de que Ron lanzara nuevamente el hechizo desvanecedor, Romilda tomo Una copa lo hundió en el caldero y se lo bebió.

-¡No!

Y todos miraron con horror que Harry se quedaba con los ojos bien abiertos que miraba al infinito y que se le ponían negros.


	15. Una Verdadera Expresion de Amor I

Una verdadera expresionde amor (Primera Parte)

Harry Potter se encontro por un momento en blanco, luego se sintio desesperado, necesitaba algo (mas bien a alguien), pero no sabia que era. Miro alrededor y vio a dos chicas una pelirroja,"es Ginny, la hermana de Ron" pensaba y la otra, castaña "Hermione, mi mejor amiga y esposa de mi otro mejor amigo Ron", luego miro la resto de los chicos "Estan la profesora McGonagall, Ron, Malfoy y su esposa Pansy, Matthew, Luna, Bolla, Neville y la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle. Pero ¿Que es lo que hago aqui? Luego miro hacia una chica que tenia una copa en la mano que le sonreiay vio respondida su desesperacion "ella". Se levanto del suelo y se dirigio donde ella, pero la mano de Hermione lo agarro y lo detuvo.

-¿Que haces, Hermione? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Prevenir que hagas una estupidez -respondio ella.

Harry la miro un momento.

-¿Que estupidez?

-Pues ir alla -señalando donde estaba Romilda.

-Pero que estupidez ni que nada -dijo Harry -yo quiero ir ahi porque quiero estar junto a ella -suspiro un momento -Hermione, yo la amo.

Ginny quedo helada "¿que la ama?". Sintio que su corazon se rompia y una lagrima cayo desde su cara. Harry la miro sorprendido "¿Por que llorara? Tiene que ser de la emocion". Pero igual le pregunto.

-¿Que te pasa? -le pregunto.

-Es que te vas con ella -respondio ella -¿Y que va a pasar con lo nuestro?

¿Lo nuestro? Harry estaba desconcertado, era verdad, habia salido con Ginny durante su sexto año, pero habia terminado con ella y en adelante solo se dedico a vencer a Voldemort y luego a su carrera de Auror, pero con Ginny no habia vuelto a salir, ademas a quien ama Harry es a Romilda Vane (la chica de la copa)

-No me digas que no recuerdas -dijo Ginny dolida -si nos casamos hace años y...

¿Como? -exclamo Harry -¿Estamos casados? Imposible, si no te amo, no me podria casar si no amo es... -fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le dio Ginny, la cual se dirigio donde estaban los demas.

Harry miro a Hermione, tenia una mirada asesina, y parecia que le pegaria, asi que instintivamente puso su mano cerca de su varita.

-Harry, eres un idiota -dijo Hermione -no te das cuenta que Romilda te hechizo por eso tienes esa sensacion, no es amor eso.

-¿Como que no es amor? Pero si la amo y si me permites -se dirigio donde Romilda.

------o------

Romilda estaba desconfiada, veia que harry miraba alrededor y no la miraba a ella "¿no habra resultado?" hasta que Harry la miro a ella y supo que la pocion habia resultado, se dirigia donde ella, pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo. No quiso intervenir "Harry lo solucionara". Romilda vio que Harry conversaba con Ginny y Hermione, Harry parecia sorprendido de lo que hablaban, ya que contestaba que no entendia absolutamente nada, luego Ginny le dio una cachetada y se alejo de el. Luego Hermione le dijo algo y Harry se dirigio donde ella. Pero vio que Ron se acercaba a Harry enojado y que le gritaba algo e iba a golpearlo, pero Harry habia lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, lanzo una advertencia y se dirigio donde ella.

Harry a medida que se acercaba a ella sentia que su corazon se aceleraba "si eso es amor, no entiendo por que Hermione me detuvo, ni por que Ron me ibaa golpear, aunque hayan muchas barreras, estare por siempre con mi Romilda". Al llegar donde ella le dio un beso de esos que normalmente se da con Ginny, ante la mirada atonita del resto de los chicos.

-Romilda.

-¿Harry?

-Te amo.

-Yo tambien, Harry -Romilda estaba desconfiada por las miradas asesinas de todos -pero vamonos a otro lado -se acerco y le dio un tierno beso, cosa que fue correspondido con creces por Harry, ya estaban por alejarse cuando chocaron con una especie de barrera.

-Matthew -murmuro Harry, tomo su varita y la apunto a la barrera, sabia como sacar las barreras de Matthew (estudiaron juntos para auror, solo que Matthew se habia ido a Chiile para perfeccionase, ademas de querer formar una vida con Luna alla), pero no resulto. Harry miro a Matthew y luego a la profesora McGonagall.

-Profesora¿usted? -pregunto atonito Harry, no entendia por que todo el mundo le impedia estar con Romilda "si la amo¿por que no entienden?".

-Potter -empezo a hablar McGonagall -es que no lo ves, la señorita Vane te embrujo, por eso estas asi.

-Es imposible, no se puede crear el amor, el amor que siento por Romilda es sincero y veraz.

-Si, profesora ¿no ve que lo nuestro es mutuo? -dijo Romilda descaradamente.

-Tu callate -le grito Pansy.

Harry levanto su varita y apunto a Pansy, automaticamente Malfoy hizo de escudo y apunto a Harry con la suya.

-Potter, baja esa varita -le dijo Malfoy.

-Que ella se disculpe con Romilda. -dijo Harry enojado.

-No te preocupes -le dijo al oido Romilda. No quera meterse en problemas con ellos ya que son demasiados.

-Como que no amor,si ella te insulto -dijo Harry.

"No me insulto, solo me mando callar" penso Romilda "vaya, si que funciona bien esta pocion"

-Pidele perdon -ordeno Harry, al no obtener respuesta lanzo unmaleficio que le llego de lleno a Malfoy.

-¡Draco! -grito Pansy minetras atendia a su esposo, inconsciente.

-¿Es que no lo ves, Harry? -pregunto lentamenteRon, luego de que Hermione lo reanimara luego de aturdirlo Harry -tu no la amas, eso que sientes es...

-Por una pocion -lo interrumpio Harry -si ya me lo dijo tu hermana, tu esposa y la profesora McGonagall.

Las tres se sorprendieron por la forma fria en la que se expreso Harry.

-Ron, eres mi amigo, tu me conoces -dijo Harry -lo que siento es sincero, yo la amo, no podria vivir sin ella -Romilda por su parte se abrazo a Harry, cosa que correspondio inmediatamente, mientras ella le ponia una mirada de burla a Ron, quien le ponia una mirada asesina.

-Si -respondio este -y como mejor amigo te digo que estas mal, que eso que tu sientes no es amor verdadero, sino un amor "envasado" por una pocion que hizo ella.

Harry puso cara de fastidio "¿por que no entienden¿por que se empeñan tanto en separarnos?" -Pues te digo algo, estas equivocado, tengo experiencia y se que esto no es provocado por un filtro amoroso o amortentia -luego miro a la profesora McGonagall -profesora¿puede sacar la barrera para irme con Romilda, o tendre que sacarla por mi mismo? -pregunto amenazadoramente.

------o------

_(continuara... por agotamiento de ideas)_


	16. Una Verdadera Expresion de Amor II

Ginny estaba destrozada: Harry ya no la ama, sabia que era por los efectos de esa pocion que le habia dado Romilda, pero no podia dejar de sentirse mal

Ginny estaba destrozada: Harry ya no la ama, sabia que era por los efectos de esa poción que le había dado Romilda, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

-Profesora, por favor, saque esta barrera –dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia –sino tendré que sacarla a la mala y no quiero dañar nada de Hogwarts.

-Inténtalo si quieres, esta barrera se creo para detectar los efectos de Amortentia o cualquier cosa que la contenga, -respondió McGonagall –así que tu y la señorita Vane no se moverán de aquí.

Romilda, por su parte estaba poniéndose nerviosa, estaba bien que Harry luche por ella, eso quería, pero la insistencia de los chicos y la profesora McGonagall pueden hacer que Harry pelee con ellos, y son mas que el, y ella no es la gran cosa en el duelo.

-¿Y tu Romilda, que dices a tu favor?, reconoce que embrujaste a Harry –espeto Bolla.

-¡No lo hice! –grito ella, no iba a reconocer que lo había hecho.

-¡Si lo hiciste! –grito a su vez Ginny, entre lagrimas –tu me lo quitaste –y se abalanza donde Romilda.

Harry al ver que la integridad de Romilda estaba en riesgo no dudo en apuntar a Ginny, en el acto se alzaron otras cinco varitas a Harry y Romilda.

-Tú hazle algo y veras –advirtió Ron.

-Yo no le haré nada si ella no le hace nada –dijo Harry, algo maquiavélicamente.

Ginny se lo quedo mirando, "¿será capaz de atacarme?", pensaba, eso no le importaba, si resultaba herida, al menos esa arpía no se quedaría limpia y no dudo en abalanzarse nuevamente sobre ella.

-¡Te lo advertí! _¡Expelliarmus!_ –grito Harry.

-_¡Protego!_ –grito a su vez Ginny, su escudo no fue tan fuerte, al menos logro impedir que saliera despedida.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –grito Ron.

Harry bloqueo el hechizo con un corto movimiento de su varita.

-Ron –dijo Harry –sabes muy bien que no podrás ganarme, así que baja tu varita y dile a tu hermana que se aleje de Romilda.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –exclamo el pelirrojo –esa bruja mala se merece todo le pueda hacer Ginny, no tiene derecho de hacer eso.

-¿Y que hizo? –pregunto exasperado Harry –ah ya se, me dio una poción de amor ¡Imposible!, no se puede crear el amor.

-¡Tiene razón! –dijo Romilda con una falsa risa, -además yo nunca me destaque en pociones.

-Para que, si se las comprabas a los gemelos –dijo sarcásticamente Ginny, quien aun seguía apuntándola.

Romilda se sonrojo un momento y no dijo nada más. Ginny por su parte estaba entre atacar sin piedad a Romilda y arriesgarse a salir lastimada por Harry o decirle la verdad a este, prefirió lo primero.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_ –grito Ginny ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero Harry desvió con dificultad el hechizo.

-¡Como te atreves! _¡Crucio!_

Ginny estaba lista para recibir el impacto, pero vio el cuerpo de Ron atravesándose y el impacto le llego a el.

-¡Ron! –grito Hermione.

Ron estaba en el suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, Harry por su parte ni se inmuto con el dolor de su amigo.

-¿Por qué? –grito la castaña, mientras atendía a su esposo -¿Por qué?

-Nadie va a atacar a Romilda –dijo Harry fríamente –y profesora, haga el favor de sacar esta barrera.

-No, y me temo que se vera en la obligación de enfrentarse a mi para eso, señor Potter –dijo tranquilamente la profesora McGonagall.

-Bien, como usted quiera –Harry apunto su varita a la profesora -_¡Imperio!_

Pero el hechizo no le hizo efecto y la profesora McGonagall contraataco con un maleficio inmovilizador, el cual le dio de lleno a Harry, pero este estuvo unos segundos así porque se libero casi inmediatamente.

Malfoy y Pansy, por su parte se habían escabullido por entre los chicos y estaban detrás de Romilda, quien estaba algo preocupada viendo como Harry combatía con la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall estaba asombrada: hacia mucho tiempo que no combatía contra alguien tan fuerte, mas fuerte que ella, además ya no es tan joven como antes, donde daba mucha pelea, pero con tal de que Harry se diera cuenta de que esta siendo hechizado pelearía.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ –grito Harry y la varita de la profesora McGonagall salio disparada lejos. –Ahora profesora tendrá que quitar esa barrera o tendré que tomar otras… -pero fue interrumpido por un grito que lo hizo girar.

Romilda estaba sujeta por Pansy, mientras Draco la apuntaba con la varita en la sien.

-Muy bien, Potter –dijo Malfoy –puesto que no nos quieres creer, tendrás que escuchar la confesión de la culpable a ver si te sacas ese velo de tus ojos, así que –hizo como si pensara -¿Cuál será el mejor método para que confiese? Elige, Potter: ¿Veritaserum, el maleficio Imperius o el Cruciatus?

-Tú no le harás… -pero no alcanzo a pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, ni hacer ningún movimiento mas, porque se sintió paralizado, sus extremidades no querían obedecer a las órdenes de su cerebro.

-Hechizo de engaño mental –susurro Bolla a Neville y Gabrielle, quien estaban ahí de pie sin saber que hacer, aun –especialidad de enseñanza en Latinoamérica, hacer creer a tu oponente que no se puede mover, es ideal para pensar estrategias rápidas y tomar ventaja ante una situación adversa.

Pero el hechizo no lo estaba realizando Bolla, sino Matthew, quien lo apuntaba con su varita y su mirada parecía aun mas penetrante que antes.

-Bien, Draco –dijo el chileno –tendrás que elegir tu el método, el puede escucharte, pero no se moverá.

Harry ponía sus ojos de horror, al pensar la clase de tortura que le pondrían a Romilda, pero no podía moverse. No estaba bajo un _Petrificus Totalus_, sino que por otro hechizo, sabia que fue Matthew, sabia también que el había aprendido en Chile hechizos que el no conocía y que ahora estaba estrenándolos.

-Bien –dijo Draco algo maléficamente –entonces usaremos este… _¡Cru…!_

-¡No! –grito una voz: Ginny estaba mirando furiosamente a Harry y a Romilda, ya era de confesarlo –Matthew libera a Harry, Malfoy no la apuntes, pero no la suelten.

Los dos mencionados la miraron asombrados e hicieron lo que le dijeron, pero no bajaron la guardia. En eso se formo un circulo formado por Bolla, Neville Gabrielle, Matthew, Ron (quien se había recuperado), Hermione, Draco, Luna y la profesora McGonagall (quien había recuperado su varita), quedando al medio Harry, Ginny y Romilda (quien estaba sujeta por Pansy).

-Mira Harry, eso no es amor (se que te lo han dicho como hartas veces), pero tienes que entender, tu no te casaras con ella porque tu estas casado conmigo –dijo Ginny –y no fue gracias a maleficios ni maldiciones, fue por tu voluntad –se acerco a el –porque tu me amas –y le dio un beso.

Harry no entendía porque ella lo besaba, pero se quedo unos segundos para luego repelerla con brusquedad.

-Ginny, yo no te amo –dijo rotundamente Harry –yo amo a Romilda.

-Ah –dijo Ginny fingiendo tristeza –o sea que nos vas a dejar a los dos.

-¿A los dos? –pregunto Harry y miro al circulo como diciendo que es una broma, pero la cara de confusión de todos lo convenció de inmediato que no mentía.

-Si –dijo como si nada la cosa –A mí y a tu hijo.

-¿A mi hijo? –pregunto Harry desconcertado, volvió a mirar las caras de los chicos, estos estaban igual de sorprendidos que el.

-Si Harry Potter, estoy embarazada, tres meses –dijo Ginny –pero si tú prefieres quedarte con esta, no me importa, me las arreglare.

Harry estaba en blanco, de repente sintió un escalofrío y como una neblina en el cerebro que se disipo rápidamente que le hizo ver la verdad, ¿Ginny embarazada?

-Ginny –dijo Harry, esta se dio la vuelta, el se acerco y le dijo como si todo lo anterior no había ocurrido –esa es… ¡la mejor noticia que me has dado! –y le dio un gran y apasionado beso, esos que solo ellos podían darse.

Romilda estaba pálida ¿pero que pasó? ¿Por qué se acabo el efecto de la poción? Se suponía que no tenía antídoto. Luego empezó a invadirle una furia y una especie de locura.

-¡Si Harry Potter no es mío, no será de nadie! –grito Romilda, le dio un codazo a Pansy y saco su varita e iba a gritar un maleficio cuando se desplomo al suelo, inconsciente gracias a los hechizos de Neville, Luna y Gabrielle.

-Se nos metió un torposoplo –dijo Luna como excusándose de haber hecho algo malo y todos se pusieron a reír.

_**Días**__** después…**_

Harry había aclarado el caso de las desapariciones, Romilda fue a San Mungo, producto de la locura que le provoco saber que había fallado y ese día en El Quisquilloso reapareció el reportaje de la poción de la Belleza, pero ahora se había arreglado y ponía que el antídoto de esa poción era con solo una verdadera expresión de amor, o sea un hijo con la persona que verdaderamente ama.

-¿Así que volverás a México, Bolla? –pregunto Ginny.

-Así es, iniciare una carrera de auror en el Ministerio de Magia mexicano, me llamaron ayer para decirme –respondió la mexicana.

-Pues que te vaya bien y cualquier cosa no dudes en escribirnos –dijo Harry dándole un abrazo –cuídate.

-Tu también –y salio de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Bueno Potter, Weasley –dijo Malfoy –nos veremos algún día, volveremos a Irlanda para abrir nuestra botica de pociones, adiós –se dieron la mano y el rubio salio con Pansy de la casa.

-Bueno _Hagy_ –dijo Gabrielle –avisanos cuando Ginny de a luz _paga_ _venig_ a _conoceglo_.

-¿Ya se van? –pregunto Harry.

-Claro –respondió Neville –aun no domino bien el francés y las clases en Beauxbatons empiezan luego.

-Pues cuídense –dijo Ginny abrazando a ambos –adiós.

-_Ar revoir_ –dijo Gabrielle y salieron de la casa.

-Luna, Matthew, aun no entendemos por que se separaron –pregunto Ginny.

-Necesitamos un tiempo, pasaron cosas que provocaron esto, que es mejor que queden solo entre Luna y yo –respondió el moreno.

-Pero yo no pierdo la esperanza de que me perdones –dijo Luna.

-Tal vez –dijo Matthew, luego se dirigió a Harry y Ginny –me vuelvo a Chile, trabajare ahí, cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme, adiós –y sin mas preámbulos salio.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que volver a El Quisquilloso –dicho esto salio de la casa.

-¿Debo supones que ustedes se quedaran? –pregunto Harry a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos asintieron.

-Entonces veamos noticias muggles –dijo Ginny prendiendo el televisor, justo en el canal que estaba sintonizando estaban anunciando la compra de un de los consorcios mas importantes de Estados Unidos, por un hombre de cara pálida y de ojos fríos y rojos.

**FIN**


End file.
